Lazo
by Naberrie93
Summary: El Duque tenía que admitir que no sabia manejar a complicados muchachitos que anunciaban compromisos fatuos y desdecían apellidos, pero Terruce ya no era un simple adolescente, y eso hacia las cosas más complicadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El manga de Candy Candy pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAZO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos.  
Johann Christoph Friedrich Schiller_

**.**

Los ocupantes de la mansión de los Granchester experimentaban un movimiento inusual en los últimos días.

Cuando todo funciona en base a un régimen de actividades previamente planificadas, organizadas de acuerdo a un tiempo establecido y un procedimiento determinado que fuera capaz de satisfacer las exigencias de una persona tan ocupada como el Duque de Grandchester, y este decidiera cambiar su agenda diaria de un momento a otro, el resultado es, como era de esperarse, una catástrofe. Nada que ver con el orden de la sociedad inglesa, más aun cuando se habla de la nobleza.

El personal de limpieza estaba preocupado, la alfombra del piso de estudio del Duque debió ser cambiada a mitad de semana, a fin de estrenar aquellas alfombras de telas exquisitas traídas de Persia desde final de primavera. Pero no se podía. Y es que el Duque andaba quisquilloso desde hace tres días para ser exactos; se encerraba a leer en su estudio todo el día, vaya a saber qué, pero trabajo no era, pues varias veces había ido a verlo Charles Jensen para buscar documentos y firmas que debieron haber estado, y no estaban. La comida era otro problema, el servicio era despachado a las horas de costumbre, pero se dejaba tal cual y sin tocar. Y después era solicitado a destiempo, y más allá de la medianoche en los peores casos**. **

Efectivamente, cada lugar por donde pasara el Duque era un caos. Papeles desparramados, periódicos desordenados, frascos de tinta esparcidos en el piso, sin contar con las botellas de whisky resquebrajadas contra el suelo. Los nada discretos sirvientes recordaron las rabietas de otrora, causadas por el mozo de su hijo Terruce cuando vivía en el castillo y galopaba con Theodora por los jardines en las tardes. Lo que no sabían es que los destrozos del Duque no eran por su carácter energúmeno, era torpeza, cuando caminaba por aquí y por allá releyendo periódicos, o cuando absorto en sus pensamientos y ensimismado en hechos pasados rompía un vaso sin querer. Sí, eso tenía, descuidos en sus movimientos y pensamientos. Torpe, como siempre fue también, en la crianza de su hijo mayor.

Así, sentado en la desordenada comodidad de su oficina, la verdad es que, Richard Grandchester siempre tenía información sobre Terruce. Sabía todo lo que se tenía que saber sobre él: donde y como vivía, cual fue el primer protagónico y cual la ovación más larga, la actuación más memorable y el escándalo más desagradable. Todo y nada a la vez. La prensa escribía sobre un afamado y joven actor con futuro artístico prometedor, pero no decía nada sobre el jovenzuelo malcriado y rebelde que él conocía como su hijo.

¿Que sabía realmente de la vida de Terruce? Cuando la última vez que lo vio no era más que un adolescente, rebelde hasta los tuétanos y con un carácter tan intenso que solo da la impetuosidad de la juventud…. De allí a un hombre comprometido a establecerse en la vida familiar, había un trecho.

Los toques en la puerta despertaron a Richard de su letargo de pensamientos. Y segundos después la nariz torcida de Charles Jensen se asomaba en su estudio. Había venido tres veces por la mañana, y al parecer no se cansaba de tocar puertas y ser rebotado

—Buenos días Jensen—le saludo sin mirarlo.

Señor, mis disculpas, pero ya son las dos de la tarde—le corrigió su asistente con la cabeza gacha, mientras se armaba de valor para anunciarle las buenas nuevas que parecían contenidas en su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo, casi como si las fuera a vomitar —. La cámara de los Lores ha anunciado una nueva ronda de votaciones para aprobar el proyecto de ley del sufragio femenino y se tiene la expectativa de que los representantes de todas las casas reales estén presentes para la votación del día 28 de…

Si bien el atemorizado Señor Jensen siguió hablando sobre los movimientos del parlamento, los pensamientos de Richard estaban muy distanciados de la política, a su pesar. Los asuntos de guerra, estratagemas políticas, tácticas aéreas y maniobras burocráticas eran lo suyo, no complicados muchachitos que anunciaban compromisos fatuos y desdecían apellidos. Toda Inglaterra podría estar patas arriba con el asunto del voto a las mujeres y demás, eso no importaba cuando su hijo, aquel que de niño le regalo la inigualable sensación de ser padre, se casaba y él no invitado a la celebración no estaba.

Tampoco es que no estaba consciente de su situación, tras cuatro años de cero comunicación y un historial de conflictos seguidillos con su hijo cuando estaba aún bajo su potestad, es de esperar que la relación de padre e hijo este fracturada y sea inexistente. Quizás se estaba poniendo viejo y melancólico, o tal vez era el residuo de orgullo herido que termina en curiosidad, pero quería ser testigo de cómo su hijo fue capaz de levantarse de la nada, hacerse un nombre y atreverse a constituir un futuro hogar con esposa e hijos, sin pedir nada de él, sin solicitar su auxilio y aprovecharse de los beneficios de los cuales gozo por más de la mitad de su vida.

Cuando Terruce se fue, calculaba que regresaría en un mes como máximo, refunfuñando y encerrándose en su habitación por una semana para después seguir con su rutina acostumbrada. Pero no. No paso.

—Consígueme un boleto en el próximo barco que zarpe a América—le dijo resuelto a su asistente, que interrumpió estupefacto la lectura de unos papeles que cargaba en sus temblorosas manos.

—Pe-pe-pero Señor la votación es en dos días.

Con el brillo en los ojos de alguien desprendido de sus obligaciones por voluntad propia, Richard se levantó de su asiento con aquel porte decidido de una persona que ya resolvió los enigmas filosóficos que representa la vida en tan solo un momento, y se atreve, pues, a encararlos. Tomando los hombros huesudos de su fiel asistente en señal de apoyo, le encomendó la tarea de representarlo en la Cámara de los Lores, y sin más salió de la habitación satisfecho consigo mismo para ordenar a su servicio de cámara el trabajo de empacar maletas para un viaje que representa un reto que eludió por casi toda su existencia: asumir el rol de padre.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse para que Charles Jensen comprendiera que efectivamente, seria participe de uno de los acontecimientos más relevantes en la historia de Inglaterra al legalizar el derecho al voto de las mujeres inglesas mayores de treinta años. Quien iba a decir que aquel periódico que le entrego días atrás, como cumplimiento de su deber de rastrear los movimientos de su hijo con aquella actriz americana desencadenaría tal cambio en su jefe de toda la vida.

Todo por el anuncio de la inminente celebración de bodas de su hijo Terruce con una chica rubia. Tras verlo el Duque quedo impresionado y no alcanzo a comentarle que la fecha del diario era de cuatro semanas antes.

Ojala volviera de buen humor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tenia planeado este fic desde hace muucho tiempo, y hasta hoy me animo a subirlo. Sera una serie de 10 capítulos aproximadamente en donde quiero tocar la relación de Duque con Terry. En la historia original no sabemos que habrá pasado, pero no quiero pensar que no se volvieron a ver jamas, así que bueno, para eso escribimos fanfictions. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**LAZO**

**.**

**.**

** Vida en el teatro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fría y serena era la noche del sábado de la última presentación de Hamlet de la compañía Stratford. Finalmente el recorrido de casi un año por las ciudades de Estados Unidos llegaba a su cierre. La obra había agotado todos los tickets de boletería en cada una de las ciudades y decidieron cerrar la gira en la promisoria ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde las funciones se extendieron por una semana más. El distrito Broadway del centro de Los Ángeles estaba desbordado de letreros y marquesinas que anunciaban la gran obra de Terruce Graham y la magnífica puesta en escena de los talentosos actores de la compañía de Robert Hathaway.

Se presentarían en el Million Dollar Theater, inaugurado el febrero pasado, como parte de una calle de los Angeles que cuenta con los más monumentales teatros del país, después de la avenida Broadway en Nueva York. El lugar era propicio para culminar la gira de Stratford por todo lo alto, a casa llena y con el renacimiento del joven actor inglés, que cargaba al medio artístico loco y ansioso de ver cada presentación suya, pues Terry renacía cual ave fénix de las cenizas del fracaso. Ni los escándalos, ni el descrédito y las criticas tenían cabida frente a él.

Los asistentes de la obra estaban maravillados de lo que habían visto hasta ahora. La iluminación, los vestuarios y las puestas en escenas resultaron fascinantes a la vista, pero el dueño de todas las impresiones y halagos era Terruce.

El dramatismo sombrío y cautivador del joven actor en cada escena enternecía al público, quienes no tenían de otra que sostenerse el corazón cada vez que escuchaban las frases melancólicas del infortunado Hamlet.

Periodistas y críticos especializados comenzaban a armar su nota para los diarios compartiendo la opinión general de que Terry Graham había renacido de nuevo como el actor más talentoso en décadas, sin embargo, algunos no esperaban mucho del joven inglés y ventilaban sus dudas sobre la estabilidad de Terry en el mundo de las tablas y apostaban por una recaída similar a la que tuvo luego del éxito de Romeo y Julieta. Mientras que las damas más jóvenes estaban ansiosas de verlo salir en escena de nuevo, pues el nuevo look de la estrella con la coleta baja había aumentado más su atractivo rebelde, ganándose de nuevo la popularidad de galán irresistible entre todas las mujeres,

Finalizado el primer acto, el telón se había cerrado una vez más para preparar el siguiente acto, y así con emoción y expectación esperaban ver a Terry.

El joven actor estaba en su camerino, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro estaba impávido como estatua de mármol, el poco maquillaje que tenía aumentaba su palidez y resaltaba las oscuras ojeras que hablaban a gritos sobre las muchas noches sin dormir y el poco sosiego de su alma. Quien no lo conociera diría que desde ya estaba interpretando su papel, pues la mirada de aquel par de ojos de azules, tan insondables y misteriosos, se hallaba abstraída, absorto en sus pensamientos y ensimismado en profundas cavilaciones que tenían mucha posibilidad de ser sombrías y pesarosas.

Alguien tocó la puerta una vez. Después de un momento, tocaron dos veces más y luego de un largo silencio tocaron apresuradamente de nuevo.

—Joven Terruce, está todo listo—le anunció el mandadero de camerinos, un joven bronceado y algo desnutrido, que a todas luces estaba inseguro de entrar e invadir el espacio de la estrella principal, aunque sea para recordarle que debía ser puntual.

Terry lo miró como si nunca hubiese escuchado toques en la puerta y se encontrara cuestionando la razón del disturbio. Luego de unos incomodos minutos, se levantó con la gracia que lo caracterizaba, deslizando su capa hacia atrás, como si apartara su verdadero yo, y empezara a tomar forma el personaje de Hamlet dentro de él, en esencia silenciosa pero con cambios sutiles en los gestos: una mirada lúgubre, un ceño inexpresivo y la cabeza un poco gacha. Parecía increíble pero hasta se veía menos apuesto.

Así, sin estar en escena y en pleno camerino, sin audiencia, solo un ayudante de piso, empezó a recitar el eterno soliloquio de Hamlet.

-Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión-lo dijo en un murmullo, enfocando la profunda tristeza de su mirada azul en el incrédulo muchacho. Se tocó el pecho, cerca del corazón y con una voz más fuerte continuó— Si es más noble para el espíritu, soportar las flechas y pedradas de la insultante fortuna, o tomar las armas contra un piélago de calamidades, y enfrentándolas así, darles fin en el encuentro.

Había desenvainado su espada y observaba la empuñadura, acariciando con la vista los finos detalles de la orfebrería. El joven mandadero estaba mucho más que sorprendido, su admiración por una interpretación tan vivida pasó a miedo real cuando Terry acerco la punta de la espada a su cuello.

— ¡Morir…!

El muchacho contuvo el aliento, vería a la estrella de la compañía Hathaway suicidarse. Que el cielo lo ampare. Tenía que actuar, evitarlo de alguna forma, pero entonces…

— ¡Dormir; no más! —Siguió el recital de Terry, dejando la espada a un lado y añadiendo más pasión en cada una de las líneas, sintiendo las palabras y viviendo la profundidad emocional del momento— ¡Y pensar que con un sueño damos fin al pesar del corazón y a los mil naturales conflictos que constituyen la herencia de la carne! ¡He aquí un término devotamente apetecible! —De pronto el actor soltó la espada, que hizo un ruido seco al caer al piso.

¡Morir…, dormir! ¡Dormir!… ¡Tal vez soñar! —La última frase la dijo como si se hubiera encendido algo en él, una luz lejana de alegría pero que se hacía visible en la profundidad de sus ojos — ¡Sí, ahí está el obstáculo! Porque es forzoso que nos detenga el considerar qué sueños pueden sobrevenir en aquel sueño de la muerte, cuando nos hayamos librado del torbellino de la vida.

Si bien el mandadero no formaba parte del mundo de la actuación y solo sabía estar pendiente del reloj y seguir los movimientos de la gente que trabajaba en el teatro para que le dieran tareas y ganarse unos centavos más al día, podría decir con toda certeza, que por ese momento de segundos, conoció al huraño e inalcanzable Terry, aquel que no habla con casi nadie, y que la mayoría de las palabras que se le escuchan son sacadas de un guion. Se dio cuenta que era un joven cansado de la vida, con problemas, como todos, y con más ganas de morir que de vivir, pero deseoso de soñar cada día, así estuviera dormido, así estuviera despierto. Y esa era su esencia. Y por eso las butacas de todos los teatros estaban siempre ocupadas, por eso los boletos siempre se vendían: era para _ver_ este espectáculo, contemplar el alma de Terry. Tan hermosa, tan dolida.

¡He aquí la reflexión que da existencia tan larga al infortunio! —Termino su meditación, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba justo frente a él. En los ojos azules insondables pudo ver el reflejo de sus ojos pardos, todavía muy sorprendidos.

Y así, en un parpadeo se había esfumado de su vista, y solo escucho el azote de la puerta cerrándose mientras el caía sentado en el piso recuperando el ritmo de su respiración. Para Alfred Rinks, este momento le valió el sacrificio de ser un simple mandadero que ganaba 8 dólares a la semana. Jamás había visto a alguien tan vivo, pero a la vez tan lejano.

* * *

Karen Klaise estaba satisfecha consigo misma. Recibía educadamente las flores que lanzaba el público, pero sabía que no eran para ella, ni para Robert o Bill. Todos los aplausos y rosas eran para Terruce. Y a ella le encantaba.

Podía verlo en esos instantes, mientras sostenía la mano de Terry y se inclinaba una y otra vez agradeciendo al público. Eran momentos valiosos porque su querido amigo era feliz, sin segundos pensamientos en sus hombros sobre responsabilidades y cuidados de una vida adulta que tuvo que asumir abruptamente. Ni la alegría de la llegada de sus cheques con sus pagos en miles de dólares se comparaba en este momento. La vida de un actor de teatro llega a su culmen con los aplausos de su público. Ella sabía que Terry también valoraba eso.

—Estuviste fantástico Terry

—Tú también Karen

—Estuviste fantástico Terry—le volvió a repetir, no importa si la arrogancia del joven ingles aumentaba el cuádruple o si la tildaban de halagadora, para ella era necesario recordárselo.

—Deja tu emoción de fan locaza o Bill escupirá en mi comida de esta noche. No quiere competencia en la ruta para ganar tu corazón.

Karen lo mando a callar en un instante mientras sonreía al público. Esto era muy típico de él, pagaba su buena voluntad con ironía. Ya ni sabía porque hacia tantos esfuerzos por Terry. Le apretó muy fuerte la mano hasta causarle dolor, solo escucho la queja de Terry y ahora era ella quien sonreía burlonamente.

Luego de los agradecimientos, debían de gozar de un banquete preparado para la compañía Strafford organizado por los directivos de los teatros de Los Ángeles para cerrar la gira y estrechar lazos con la gente que patrocina cada una de las obras. Era aburrido y frívolo la mayoría de las veces, y a veces se colaban muchos fanáticos locazos, como los llamaba Terry, pero hasta eso era más soportable que la reunión con la prensa.

A la rueda de prensa asistieron Robert Hathaway, Karen Klaise y como no, Terry. El podía contar como cinco periodistas honestos, deseosos de escribir una buena historia para disfrute de los lectores, pero podía contar más periodistas deseosos de vender un chisme, o mejor aún, una polémica. Sabía que debía andarse con cuidado, porque las preguntas vendrían con todo, pues no tendrían nada nuevo sobre él hasta la próxima gira.

Había contestado apenas dos preguntas referidas a la actuación y el apoyo del público en cada uno de los teatros en los cuales se presentaron, cuando empezaron a cuestionar sutilmente su vida privada.

—¿Piensa pasar por Rockstone en estas vacaciones? —cuestionó un periodista con lentes enormes que tapaban la mitad de su cara, pero que acentuaban su mirada venenosa.

Hubo un murmullo general ante la atrevida pregunta que tocaba el pasado de Terruce, y el supo inmediatamente que escondía la expectativa de parte de la prensa que desconfiaba de su estabilidad en las tablas y su poca resistencia a la vida artística. Terry le contesto desafiantemente diciendo que no serían vacaciones si la prensa supiera donde está. — ¿No creen que sería un trabajo de publicidad? —les preguntó, y ellos rieron tontamente.

La siguiente pregunta estuvo relacionada a los actores que le son más cercanos en el medio, haciendo especial mención a Eleonor Baker. Sintió a Karen estremecerse a su lado, pero el como buen actor menciono a los actores que admiraba y que le inspiraban en su trabajo, entre ellos su madre, por supuesto. Y si lo pensaba bien era una de las pocas cosas que compartía con Eleonor, el mismo tipo de trabajo, y la fascinación por lo que hacen.

Si bien la prensa no sospechaba nada de su verdadero lazo con Eleonor, los críticos mas mordaces se conformaban usando su relación con Baker como punta de lanza para explicar su rápido ascenso en el mundo de las tablas, antes de admitir el verdadero talento del chico inglés.

—Se espera que para la próxima gira su esposa lo acompañe en cada actuación. ¿Le gustaría que así fuera? —le interrogo una chica rubia, de uñas largas y rostro afilado, cuyo nombre era Maggie Sellers, la conocía porque lo perseguía a donde fuera.

Terry se contuvo de chasquear la lengua, dos preguntas se asomaban en ese cuestionamiento, la primera para saber fecha de su matrimonio con Susana Marlowe, y la segunda, si en realidad encontraba placer en su compañía. La señorita Sellers haciendo gala de sus preguntas filosas. Quería mandarlos al demonio a todos, se corrían ríos de tinta por sus actuaciones y su talento, él lo sabía, pero se derramaban océanos de tinta por un poco de su vida privada.

—Me encantaría.

Y se levantó rápidamente, ignorando los flashes de las cámaras y demás preguntas que quedaron colgando en el aire, a su lado sintió a Karen caminando cerca de él. Escuchó a Robert dando por terminada la entrevista, a pesar de la queja de los reporteros, pues fueron diez preguntas para cada uno de los actores, y Terry solo contestó cinco.

Mientras iba en el carruaje con Karen, no dijeron ninguna sola palabra. Contemplaban el paisaje desértico de las calles, de alguna forma traía sosiego a sus mentes luego de meses de presentaciones, charlas, entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos y demás actividades. Por un momento la actriz quiso preguntarle a su amigo en que pensaba, pero prefirió guardar silencio y dejarlo solo esta vez.

Terry admitía el trato especial que tenía en la compañía Strafford, y que su poca ortodoxa carrera debió terminar cuando no asistió más a las presentaciones de Romeo y Julieta hace más de tres años. Pero algo debió haber visto Robert, para darle una segunda oportunidad y más aún, darle otro papel protagónico. Le agradecía de corazón todos los días.

Estaba consciente de las dudas de la prensa, porque también estaban presentes en su interior, no solo por el deseo de ser el mejor de los actores y mantener viva la pasión por el arte, sino también por su mal temperamento que hacían su carácter tan voluble como el cielo de otoño. Si le gustaba que supieran de su vida privada, no, si le gustaba ser perseguido por la prensa para ver si compraba o no una botella de licor, no, si le agradaba ver fotógrafos esperando frente a la casa de Susanna para verificar su ritmo de visitas, tampoco. Pero todos esos aspectos vienen con el paquete de ser actor, y en algún momento debía acostumbrarse a eso.

Su madre lo había hecho, y por supuesto vivía bajo este régimen de vida. Siempre con el glamour de la fama a su alrededor, que no le dio posibilidades de ser esposa y madre a la vez. Ni antes, ni ahora. No esta resentido, se repite como una mantra en su mente, no está resentido. Ni con ella, ni con nadie.

Pero cuando se acuesta en su cama esa noche, y se descubre solo, con la única compañía de las cartas de la única chica a la que no puede corresponder y demás regalos de fanáticos que solo lo admiran su fachada de actor, sin comunicaciones de personas que se preocupen sinceramente por su bienestar como persona, y no como celebridad o un futuro esposo trofeo, cambia de parecer y vuelve a ser el adolescente de dieciséis años clamando por la atención.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaa, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, en el próximo veremos que personajes se van a reencontrar :3… Agradezco de corazón cada uno de los reviews, es la paga por escribir fanfics. Me disculpo por el retraso en actualizar, recién termino mi carrera y los meses fueron difíciles entre los informes y trabajo. No planeo dejar esta historia en el aire, se la debo a mi querido y atormentado Terry.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Déjenme saber sus opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si puedes esperar, sin cansarte en la espera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para el Duque de Grandchester no fue fácil irse de Inglaterra y conseguir los permisos de su majestad, pero con su influencia en la Cámara de los Lores y unas palabras al comandante de la Real Fuerza Aérea del Reino Unido consiguió postergar sus responsabilidades como parlamentario y consejero del grupo de la Unión Táctico y Operacional de la aviación inglesa. Viajaba por asuntos personales de urgencia, y la sociedad inglesa muy acostumbrada a la discreción, lo dejó marchar.

Por fortuna, el Duque había conseguido abordar el RMS Olympic. El viejo fiable de los mares haría un viaje a América para transportar a los heridos y ciudadanos estadounidenses que regresaban a su hogar. La Gran Guerra se había prolongado más tiempo del que esperaban, y la cantidad de pérdidas humanas y materiales en los últimos cuatro años se hacía cada vez más costosa para Gran Bretaña, sin contar la baja moral que sufrían los soldados ingleses. Su majestad le había exhortado que el viaje a América debía ser rápido, había rumores de que Alemania preparaba su última gran ofensiva alemana en Bélgica con la Operación Kaiserschlacht. Confiaba en que esta sería una de las últimas operaciones militares con la que Reino Unido debía lidiar.

La guerra se había llevado los antiguos vestigios de gloria del viejo continente. También le había quitado años de la vida a él. Durante los embates de la guerra, no sólo le tocó lidiar con el más cruento conflicto que había azotado Europa en siglos, su familia había perdido un hijo. La pérdida de Regulus quizás no pudo haber sido consecuencia directa de la guerra, pero pensaba lo poco que pudo ver a su hijo en sus últimos años; apenas lo habrá visto dos o tres veces antes del lamentable suceso.

No se le iba a olvidar nunca como la Duquesa de Grandchester se lamentaba como una _banshee_ por los pasillos del castillo por la muerte de Regulus, para luego recuperarse en cuestión de segundos cuando recibía a su círculo de amistades a reuniones del té, usando las visitas como excusas por la pena que sentía por su hijo. Eloise Grandchester siempre fue feliz así: rodeada de sus tazas de porcelana, con sus vestidos de muselina y sus jardines opulentos. Tan investida de las apariencias, representando la viva imagen de la aristocracia inglesa que la sociedad ahora rechazaba.

La nobleza rancia acostumbrada a sus reuniones de té y cacerías de otoño estaba desvaneciéndose en el pasado. Se necesitaban transformaciones en una sociedad donde las élites ya no eran bien vistas, donde se exhortaba a la democratización de políticas públicas y la inclusión.

Los movimientos sociales de ahora le hacían pensar en Eleanor Baker y en Terry. Ellos, de pensamiento libre.

Eleanor, a pesar del oficio al que decidió dedicarse era tan diferente a las mujeres aristócratas que viven de la vanidad y el orgullo. Una diferencia que Richard contemplaba justo ahora, en una pila de cartas puestas sobre el escritorio de su camarote.

Eran cartas enviadas desde casi un año, cuando Terruce casi desapareció de los tabloides y no se sabía dónde estaba. Eleanor pensó que su hijo estaría con él en Inglaterra, pero que lejos de la realidad estaba. Terry no había vuelto a pisar Londres desde que era adolescente. No supo que contestarle, no supo que decirle. No quiso admitir que a pesar de haber compartido más de diez años junto a Terry, eso no había sido suficiente para conocer a su hijo, para entender a su hijo.

Visitar Nueva York también implicaba verla a ella, a Eleanor, su ex mujer, la madre de Terry. No sabría que decirle después de todos estos años. Eleanor siempre le enviaba cartas concernientes a Terruce, primero exigiendo sus derechos de madre, luego pidiendo su tutela, y más recientemente, solicitando su ayuda.

Eleonor podía ser actriz y tener muchas facetas, pero él sabía que su faceta más real, era ser madre. Ella lo llamó a cumplir su rol de padre muchas veces y él siempre lo ignoró. Prefirió dejarle las cosas al tiempo, a la necesidad, a la costumbre… pero ninguna de esas le trajo de vuelta a su hijo.

* * *

Terry a veces se preguntaba cómo sería si el señor Marlowe viviera.

Obviamente su relación con la familia de Susana sería peor, así que cada vez que lo pensaba, agradecía internamente que ese no fuera el caso por muy cruel que pareciera. O quizás lo juzgaba mal. Todo el amor que Susana le tenía al teatro y la dramaturgia fue gracias a su influencia. Quizás sería un hombre parecido a él. Pero no había caso. De todas maneras, su presencia o no presencia no hacía las visitas a la casa de Susana más cómodas. Estar allí era como intentar respirar en la profundidad del océano.

La casa Marlowe no era muy grande, era mediana pero construida con ambientes amplios y techos altos, propia de las construcciones del siglo XIX. En la planta baja había un pequeño hall donde siempre esperaba a Susana, y estaba también la sala, un espacio acogedor pero algo oscuro para su gusto, con una chimenea y muebles aterciopelados que parecían acumular el polvo de muchos años, aunque estuvieran limpios.

Eran incómodos los momentos que pasaba en el hall, momentos donde lo más interesante era mirar sus botas. Era el tiempo de escrutinio de la señora Forgina Marlowe.

Se quedaba ahí, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, con el eterno entrecejo fruncido que permaneció en su rostro desde que descubrió que el fatídico accidente de su hija fue por su culpa. No la culpaba por odiarlo, no se atrevía a culpar a la señora Marlowe.

— ¡Terry! Estoy tan feliz que estés de vuelta.

Susana lo saludaba desde el pie de la escalera. Llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido y el cabello suelto, tenía un aspecto casi etéreo pero parecía llenarse de luz cada vez que lo veía a él. Sus primas Martha y Olivia, fieles acompañantes, la ayudaban a acomodarse en la silla de ruedas.

Se acercó hacia ella y le tendió un ramo de rosas. Rosas rojas, siempre rojas.

—Disculpa que la gira se llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba

— ¡Nada de eso! Debiste estar maravilloso en cada escena, como me gustaría haber podido acompañarte—le dijo, con los ojos azules llenos de admiración—. Pero tienes que saber que siempre estoy pensando en ti cuando viajas, enviándote mis buenos deseos.

Terry la observó. Se veía más delgada desde la última vez que la visitó, aunque su rostro de porcelana lucía igual de hermoso como siempre, terso y libre de manchas, sin _pecas_. Sus ojos celestes contrastaban con su palidez y resaltaban su clásica belleza.

—Gracias Sussie.

Las visitas a la casa Marlowe duraban alrededor de una hora y siempre consistían en lo mismo: conversaciones y tomar el té; nunca se quedaba a comer. Las primas de Susana tampoco se quedaban en la sala de estar, a pesar de acompañar siempre a la joven, la madre las despedía pronto, quizás para que no simpatizaran con él, o porque de antemano, ya toda la familia Marlowe estaba predispuesta. La situación mejoraba un poco con la presencia de Susana y su interés por escuchar las anécdotas de sus viajes. Le enviaba los saludos de George, Karen, Bill y de todas las personas de la compañía Stratford. Terry le contaba las reacciones del público y le hizo una descripción de los nuevos teatros que se alzaban como un nuevo Broadway en Los Ángeles. No tardó en hablarle de la obra y apasionarse un poco, comentando sus escenas favoritas personificando a Hamlet y su comportamiento errático; agradeció haber tomado lecciones en esgrima que le ayudaron a interpretar sin problemas las escenas de duelo.

—En otoño serán las últimas funciones especiales en Manhattan. Serán auspiciadas por la compañía para las clases sociales privilegiadas que ayuden a recoger fondos a la caridad— le anunció a Susana—. Me encantaría que asistieras a una de esas funciones y por fin la vieras con tus propios ojos.

La rubia se deleitó con la noticia y no tardo en decirle que sí. Fue en ese momento cuando Terry dejo de sentir la mirada acusatoria de la señora Marlowe sobre él y vio que por fin se dirigía a hablar la joven.

—Debemos encargarte nuevos vestidos, querida— le dijo.

—Si Madre. Sera asombroso Terry, estaré allí para ti en primera fila.

El joven la miró con calidez. Agradecía el cariño constante de Susana, tan entregada y apasionada pero a la vez tan desinteresada y resignada. Mientras la veía tomar el té, con la inclinación exacta del dedo menique en la taza, pensó que habría encajado bien en la sociedad inglesa donde él se crió. Era una buena chica, callada y de buenos modales, dulce y con un aura de elegancia. Lamentaba que sus sentimientos no pudieran hacer nada más por ella. Lo lamentaba todos los días.

—Madre, sería bueno encargar los sombreros que me enseñaste en aquella revista. ¿De quien era el diseño? ¿Chanel, así se llamaba? —Susie continuaba la conversación con su madre— Si me voy a presentar como la prometida de Terry, debo estar al tono con la moda.

Terry sintió que parte de la tensión siempre latente entre los tres se desvaneció debido al entusiasmo de Susana y lo complacida que se veía su madre, Forgina Marlowe.

Ella solía escuchar las conversaciones entre los dos e intervenía poco. Hace tiempo dejó de comentar con respecto al trabajo de otras actrices y del mundo del teatro, y lo exitosa que Susana hubiese sido si no le hubiera ocurrido ningún accidente. Terry pensaba que ella misma se había dado cuenta que le hacían más daño a la propia Susie que a él.

"No la culpes Terry, es la madre de Susana, la persona que más la quiere en este mundo. Sabe que tú eres el hombre que su hija ama, así como también sabe, que tú nunca la amaras igual", le dijo una vez Eleanor Baker, una vez que la visitó desesperado y cansado de los desplantes de Forgina Marlowe y de toda la familia Marlowe, cansado de ser señalado como el culpable, cansado de ser señalado de sus desgracias por un hecho que no decidió.

Pero Eleanor tenía razón, no era el hecho de que Susana había sacrificado su vida por él. Era el hecho de que sabían, que a pesar de eso, no fue suficiente para llegar a él.

— ¿Me escuchaste Terry? —Susana lo llamó, regresándolo a la realidad—. Hamlet era la obra favorita de mi padre, en su biblioteca hay más de diez ediciones del libro, incluyendo la que fue interpretada por Ermete Zacconi.

Terry se acordó inmediatamente del apellido inscrito en el pie de página de las hojas del guión de Hamlet que se memorizó meses atrás, abofeteándose mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes.

—La adaptación que usa la compañía Stratford para la obra de este año…

—Es el guión adaptado que escribió mi padre, si—completó la frase Susana por él, mirándolo de frente, con cierto orgullo y admiración en los ojos—No puedo esperar verte en escena dándole vida a esta obra. Estarás magnifico.

El joven agradeció internamente el apoyo vehemente de la joven, algo abrumado por toda la fe que ponía en él.

—Richard fue un buen hombre, siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por su hija— comentó Forgina Marlowe con un poco de amargura. De alguna manera la mención del nombre puso en alerta a Terry.

—Mi padre también se llama Richard—dijo el joven inglés, casi al instante, como un acto reflejo y una frase dicha sin pensar.

Se dio cuenta de su desliz al instante, por las miradas de Susana y su madre, sorprendidas porque nunca antes había mencionado a su padre o algún pariente cercano.

No supo cómo reaccionar y se levantó al instante para anunciar que ya se tenía que marchar. Susana lo observó un poco contrariada pero entendió su situación y le sonrió con dulzura. Terry agradeció de nuevo internamente la habilidad de la rubia para entender sus silencios. De haber estado vivo, el señor Marlowe debió de estar orgulloso de su hija, un personaje tan sensible que el mismo Shakespeare no pudo imaginar en ninguna de sus obras.

Richard Marlowe podía ser un padre orgulloso en el más allá, hasta él mismo lo sabe, aunque su experiencia personal no fuera la mejor en cuanto a conocer los roles paternales.

Terry no había pensado en su padre desde hace mucho tiempo. Se encontró a sí mismo camino a su apartamento en el oeste de Central Park, recreando recuerdos pasados de Londres, antiguos edificios, un cielo nublado, un piano y el emblema de una casa real, recuerdos que nada se parecían a su vida actual.

.

.

Una vida muy alejada del Duque de Grandchester.

.

.

.

**Bueno, vuelvo a a terminar lo que empece! Pasaron muchas cosas pero vuelvo a tener listos los capítulos para subirlos semanalmente. Esta historia es una retrospectiva sobre Terry, uno de mis personajes favoritos en el mundo de Candy Candy. Una dedicación por así decirlo, así que no pretendo abandonarla y me gusta trabajar en ella para hacerla lo mas realista posible . Agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejaron anteriormente y a medida que vaya avanzando el fic se hará mas interesante jiji. **

** Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reencuentro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vista en horas de la mañana desde su apartamento era el típico fulgor y premura de los despertares neoyorkinos. La Avenida Central Park West se inundaba de un rio de gente: citadinos, trabajadores, corredores de bolsa y tantas otras almas con vidas presurosas caminaban en ambos bordes de la avenida. Desde temprano no paraban de sonar las bocinas de los autos y los gritos de los vendedores del periódico.

Terry Graham sonrió lacónico, mientras sacudía las cenizas de su cigarro con ligeros movimientos de su mano.

El hecho de comprar un apartamento en plena avenida de Nueva York no resultaba buena idea cuando estabas leyendo las líneas del guion de Macbeth, esas que llevaba tanto tiempo repasando en su mente: «engañosa palabra mañana, mañana, mañana, nos va llevando por días al sepulcro, y la falaz lumbre del ayer ilumina al necio hasta…».

Su lado más dedicado a la actuación le impulsaba a practicar las líneas del guion, no porque sea el trabajador ideal de la compañía Stratford ni mucho menos, sino porque era una de sus formas de llenarse con la aventura y el drama de un libreto.

Una ventana para escapar.

Pero con todo aquel barullo citadino, dar una caminata sería buena idea también. La cuestión está en encontrar el lugar ideal para hacerlo sin molestias. Tendría que planear una estrategia para alejarse de fotógrafos y fans.

Así lo hubiera hecho si unos unos toques firmes en su puerta no lo hubieran detenido.

Terry dio una bocanada a su cigarro y entrecerró lo ojos con cautela. Un extraño presentimiento lo invadió sobre quien podría ser la persona que osaba molestarlo tan temprano en su nueva residencia. La encargada de limpieza nunca iba cuando él estaba presente, el administrador del edificio le había prometido tantas garantías de seguridad y privacidad que Terry temía que no le alcanzaría cumplirlas en esta vida y Karen Klaise… a ella no le había dado su nueva dirección. ¿Eleanor tal vez? Se supone que estaba en Florida filmando una película.

Se escucharon de nuevo los golpes en la puerta.

Dejando escapar una nube de humo de su boca y soltando la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero, Terry se levantó con la firme convicción de dejarle claro, a quien sea que estuviese molestándolo a estas horas, su falta de tolerancia con respecto a las personas que invaden su espacio privado. Que el Cielo lo ampare si resulta alguien de la prensa, o algún fanático locazo con muy buenos contactos.

En el momento en que un puño se erguía al otro lado de la puerta para volver a tocar, esta se abrió con rapidez, acompañada de una corriente de aire frío, que precedió la vista de un hombre joven y malhumorado de ojos verde oscuro que el sujeto parado en el vestíbulo conocía muy bien.

Después de todos estos años, aquel hombre al fin vio a Terry. Estaba vestido con pantalones clásicos color caqui y una camisa blanca remangada a la altura de los codos. No se sorprendió cuando supo que era más alto que él, ahora que lo veía como un hombre y no como un jovenzuelo. Terry tenía una barba de dos días cubriendo su mandíbula, sin rastros de aquella piel lampiña que recordaba. Los años habían encuadrado la forma de su rostro dándole una apariencia más masculina.

El brillo de aquellos ojos verde oscuros del joven que lo miraba destilaban ironía y suspicacia, contrario a la sorpresa muda de hace segundos. Después de todo, Terry siempre fue un maestro en esconder la sorpresa y la decepción detrás de fachadas burlescas.

Aprendió eso de su tiempo viviendo con él.

.

.

—Padre

.

.

Richard Grandchester respiró con profundidad al escuchar el tono de falsa melancolía usado por su vástago. Aquí, ahora, se resumía todo el esfuerzo en regresar a América, los años queriendo acercarse a él tras los periódicos y el afecto tardío de un padre por su primogénito perdido.

—Terruce

El joven se quedó observándolo durante un momento, tocando con su mano derecha la barbilla y la mano izquierda en su cadera, en un gesto teatral, muy propio de estar pensando seriamente sobre algo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso, como si estuviera a punto de reírse, o echar a patadas a quien se atrevió a molestarlo.

Antes de darle tiempo de decidirse por cualquiera de los dos, el Duque de Grandchester haciendo gala de la prepotencia que le caracterizaba—por sus años siendo Duque, pues— entró por el apartamento, empujando la puerta con un toque de su bastón y con pasos muy confidentes. Como si estuviese de visita rutinaria. Como si ya hubiese entrado dos veces en la misma mañana al apartamento. Como si fuera normal visitar al hijo abandonado, semi desterrado para ser más claro.

-No recuerdo el momento en que dije que podía pasar- exclamó Terry, atónito ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Su furia al ver el rostro de Richard se resumió a muda sorpresa. Pudo haberlo detenido en la puerta, pero esta dosis de surrealismo lo superaba.

Para el joven, sencillamente esto no podía estar pasando. El _gran_ Duque de Grandchester se encontraba en su apartamento. No, mucho peor... este hombre era su padre y estaba en su apartamento, allí, parado en la ventana de su sala observando el mismo despertar neoyorquino que Terry contemplaba más temprano.

Para empeorar las cosas, la comitiva de Su Excelencia no se veía por ningún lado. ¿El Duque en Nueva York solo? ¿Acaso tenia que alegrarse y recibir a su padre con un abrazo por que lo visita personalmente? ¿Acaso no tenia que preguntarse que ulterior motivo escondía?

El joven fulminaba con la mirada al hombre de cabellos blancos parado frente a su ventana. No lo podía creer. No podía estar pasando.

¿_Qué rayos hace aquí?_ ¿_Qué hace El aquí?_

-Es un buen apartamento Terruce- dijo el Duque a modo de observación, en un tono casual, como si Terry le estuviese preguntando qué tal le parecía su opción de compra-. Ofrece una buena vista del corazón de Manhattan- terminó de decirle con ese acento inglés que él ya había olvidado y que de alguna manera hacia toda esta situación más real.

Terry cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué rayos hace usted aquí?- exclamó el joven, sin importarle que estuviese gritando.

El Duque no se mostró perturbado en lo absoluto. Recreo este escenario en su mente por semanas, nada lo iba a sorprender. Ya tenía la respuesta preparada. La respuesta mas simple y la mas autentica.

-Vine a verte Terruce.

-¿Visitar al hijo bastardo? – Terry se rió por lo bajo.- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o es que ya te llego la hora de morir y vienes a expiar tus pecados?

Esta vez el Duque se atrevió mirar a su hijo. Que cruel sonaba.

Este nuevo hombre que lo miraba con recelo bien pudo ser un desconocido por todos los años que pasaron separados, pero que juegos tan complejos e irónicos tiene la vida cuando te da un hijo con el mismo carácter que el tuyo. Terry tenía a quien salir. Que se burlara de él, era esperable.

\- Ciertamente no Terry, por ahora me encuentro bien de salud- le contestó con serenidad.

De nuevo ese acento inglés que tanto molestaba a Terry. Este hombre no tenía derecho a estar aquí. Richard Grandchester debía quedarse en Inglaterra con su aristocracia y su familia real, con un océano a distancia de él. Así estaban bien. Así no tenía por qué estar pensando que desde la última vez que lo vio Richard Grandchester ciertamente no parecía, ni siquiera, la sombra del Duque que recordaba de su adolescencia.

Estaba viejo, cansado y ahora usaba un bastón. Terry ciertamente no quería enterarse de esas cosas, se lo iba a dejar bien en claro.

\- Si está aquí para llevarme de vuelta a Inglaterra Duque de Grandchester, creo que lo dejé bien en claro cuando abandone el Colegio San Pablo y me vine a América. No quiero formar parte de su mundo.

Esta vez tono de voz de Terry no se parecía en nada a sus pseudo rabietas anteriores. Era una afirmación calmada, muy real, que debía ser tomada en serio.

El Duque se inquietó.

-Dejaste a un lado tu apellido, me di cuenta. Las noticias viajan hasta Londres Terry, a pesar de la guerra.

El Duque suspiró, de alguna manera sentía que estaba bajo ataque, como si millones de pinzas le perforaran el cuerpo. Esta respuesta de Terruce no le extrañaba en nada, pero de algún modo, tenía esperanza en enmendar un poco, tan solo un poco, la situación. Tenia esperanzas en lograr tener una conversación normal con su hijo, sin acusaciones, sin peleas, solo informarse sobre sus quehaceres y que tal le iba en la vida.

Apeló a su última carta, lo que lo impulsó a tomar el RMS Olympic y llegar al puerto de Nueva York: El prospecto de ver a su hijo formar una familia.

\- Vi que te vas a casar… En el periódico publicaron una nota.

Sintió inmediatamente la mirada de Terry sobre él, aprovechando que tenía toda su atención, le dijo su opinión más sincera.

-Es una buena chica. Candice.

.

.

El mundo de Terry se detuvo.

-¿Candy?

Por ese momento, la mención del nombre le remontó al pasado. Volvió a ser el joven del Colegio San Pablo que aprendió a ver el mundo a través de unos ojos color esmeralda. Y en medio de su pensamiento, la vio a ella. Rubia y esplendida. Toda coletas y pecas; alegría y buen corazón. Una chica que iba de rama en rama como el propio Tarzan. Tarzan pecoso. Candy, la persona que se había prohibido en pensar.

Candy, con quien Terry se imagino un futuro y un presente mas dulce, mas prospero.

¿Que rayos hacia su padre hablando de Candy y porque piensa que su matrimonio es con ella?

Lo siguiente que dijo el Duque de Grandchester llegó como un sonido muy lejano a los oídos de Terry.

\- Si, Candy. Recuerdo que la conocí una vez te fuiste de Londres*, me dijo que estarías bien en América, persiguiendo tu sueño de ser actor. No se equivocó por lo que veo ¿eh?- le cuestionó el Duque, animado a continuar su dialogo por la expresión de Terry, sin saber que cada palabra que decía le turbaba el alma, los tuétanos y hasta la medula al pobre hijo. - Tenía razón. Heredaste todas las cualidades de tu madre para el arte de la actuación, seguiste el camino que elegiste y por eso…- Richard se interrumpió al ver el rostro de su hijo nuevamente.

Nunca vio expresión semejante.

Terry estaba lívido, ausente. Pareciera que una enfermedad lo hubiese atacado de pronto.

\- ¿Terruce?

El joven volteó su rostro de golpe, viéndolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciese.

\- ¿Hablaste con Candice?- le cuestionó, casi gritándole, como si no lo pudiese creer.

La pregunta sorprendió al Duque un poco. Quizás fue muy presuntuoso de su parte esperar que la joven señorita Ardley soltara una o dos frases en su defensa. Después de todo fue ella quien lo convenció de no ir en la búsqueda de Terry, luego de su deserción del Colegio San Pablo para llevarlo de vuelta a Londres.

Pensaba que ante los ojos de la rubia habría quedado como un padre algo comprensivo.

Si- le contestó Richard con tono cauteloso-. Luego de tu partida estaba decidido a traerte de vuelta a Londres, pensaba en aquel entonces que la decisión que tomaste no te auguraba nada bueno, afortunadamente ella estaba allí y cambio mi opinión. Me ayudo a entender un poco como te sentías.

Las manos de Terry se volvieron un puño hasta que le dolieron las palmas. Su mandíbula era un rictus severo.

-Pensé que ella te había comentado- siguió el Duque, no queriendo callarse.

Yo… - Terry murmuró, como si no quisiese decir jamás las palabras que tenía que decir ahora.

Respiro profundo y le contestó.

\- Yo no me voy a casar con Candice.

Decir esas simples palabras era asumir la realidad de su situación actual. De la tragedia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Porque la verdad era que no se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba y había dejado de pensar en eso hace un buen tiempo porque le torturaba el alma y le enfermaba el cuerpo. Y ahora venían a recordárselo nuevamente. El joven actor no imagino que tuviera que hablar de esto frente a su padre, nunca.

El Duque se quedó estático, con la sensación de haber cometido un error muy grande. Contempló a Terry sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo para encenderlo, se veía ansioso, nervioso. Como quien piensa en un mal recuerdo y trata de apartarlo.

-Me voy a casar con Susana Marlowe, es una actriz- dijo Terry, mientras fumaba- ¿Debe ser una cosa de familia no? ¿Casarse con actrices?

El tono mordaz del joven escondía algo de amargura que no pasó inadvertido para su padre, el reproche parecía dirigido a él, pero sentía como si Terry también hablara consigo mismo. Richard Grandchester de algún modo se había quedado sin argumentos para seguir hablando con su hijo.

\- Lo siento. Pensé que estarías con la señorita Ardley, parecías muy decidido en aquel tiempo.

Lo que iba a decir Terry quedó interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

El tiempo parecía haber tenido misericordia del joven, para no permitirle seguir hablando de ese tema que decidió hace años no volver a hablar. Casi salió corriendo a contestar el teléfono.

El Duque se quedó estático en la sala. Que gran fallo había sido este intento de la parábola de un padre prodigo. De alguna manera siempre conseguía que la situación con Terry empeorara cada vez que se lo encontraba. Primero lo separa de su madre, luego se niega a ofrecerle su ayuda a Candy en el Colegio San Pablo y ahora cuando quiere apoyar su matrimonio con la chica Ardley resulta que ya termino con ella. Y por la cara de su hijo cuando la menciono, terminaron en muy malos términos o algo muy grave sucedió para que tuviera que separarse de ella. Que decepcion. Jensen tendría una buena reprimenda cuando regresara a Londres por no darle los detalles del matrimonio.

Richard solo pudo escuchar algunas frases de la conversación telefónica que sostenía Terry. Aparentemente la persona del otro lado de la línea se llamaba "Sussie", y para despedirse su hijo le había dicho "voy para allá".

Cuando el joven regreso, tenía toda la pinta de aquel que quiere irse rápidamente y esta presuroso.

Richard suspiro. Perfecto, ahora Terry se iría y quizás no lo volviera a ver más nunca.

\- Tengo que irme, Duque de Grandchester- dijo Terry, dirigiéndose a él con el título, como siempre lo hacía siendo adolescente-. Creo que no necesito decirle por dónde salir.

Su padre lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Era el momento perfecto para admitir sus errores y pedirle perdón.

Sin embargo, recuperar el lazo perdido con su hijo parecía un espejismo lejano que no iba a encontrar nunca realizarse en vida real. Solo conseguiría mofas de Terry. ¿Cómo hacerse cercano con él si prácticamente no conocía nada de su vida? Lo único que conocía de Terry era su pasado como adolescente problemático y que tenia una amiga llamada Candice, pero al parecer la mención del nombre ponía paranoico a su hijo, a juzgar como terminaba su cigarro a grandes bocanadas.

El Duque se resignó.

-Entiendo Terruce- le contesto, y con un poco de valor añadió-. Te deseo la mejor de las felicidades con la señorita Marlowe ¿Es Marlowe, no?

Terry no se esperaba esas palabras del Duque, solo asintió y miro hacia el suelo, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada. Su padre le había traído el recuerdo de su pasado, con la mención del nombre de Candice era suficiente para resumir su vida en un antes y un después. De todas las personas que conoce y habla todos los días, ninguna conoce a Candy. Salvo Susanna Marlowe y Eleonor Baker y ninguna hace un esfuerzo por mencionarla ahora.

La visita de su padre le parecía irreal, mas con las nuevas revelaciones que hizo. El Duque, sin saber, le había informado sobre lo mucho que hizo Candy por él mientras la dejó en Inglaterra. Al parecer le debía a la pecosa el hecho de poder actuar en América desde un principio. Con estos datos, las piezas encajaban y al fin pudo entender porque porque nunca recibió un mandato de su padre exigiendo su regreso.

Le dirigió una ultima mirada al Duque de Grandchester. Quiso decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo. Se sentía sobrecargado emocionalmente y su presencia allí solo empeoraba las cosas.

No podía pensar.

Tomó su chaqueta y se fue sin despedirse.

* * *

**Taran! Originalmente este capítulo era más largo, pero decidí dejar la otra parte para el próximo capitulo. Aquí empieza a moverse la trama yujuu… El pobre Terry está muy constipado emocionalmente. Por eso es un excelente actor porque tiene muchos sentimientos que expresar! ****Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi fanfic, veo que me preguntan si es Terry fic con Candy. En mi concepción del fic, desde su inicio, no es una historia romántica… Es una historia retrospectiva, que depende más del Terry mismo y de los personajes con los cuales se relacionó en el manga y anime para su evolución, especialmente con su padre, pues no me gusto que al final de la historia de Terry. En primer lugar, se quedó con Susanna, alguien que no amaba (afortunadamente Candy Candy Final Story se hizo cargo de eso después) y de su familia, Eleonor y Richard, no se supo más nada.**

**Con respecto a Candice, su presencia se hará notar en los próximos capítulos (Jamás se puede escribir un fanfic de Terry sin hablar de la niña de coletas, ella le cambio el mundo!) Tendré en cuenta los acontecimientos de Candy Candy Final Story para el desarrollo de la historia, pero reitero que no es un fanfic de romance.**

**Saludos para todos y gracias por leer.**

**Referencias.**

***Richard Grandchester conoce a Candice en el anime, esto actualmente no pasa en el manga. La escena entre los dos transcurre cuando ella lo persigue hasta su carruaje y le insiste en que deje a Terry tranquilo en América. El Duque tenia la potestad de traer a Terry de vuelta, pues todavia era menor de edad, pero cuando escucho las palabras de Candy, lo dejo ir. **


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remembranzas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_ Candy… Prométeme que serás feliz._

En aquel momento lo dijo y se dio cuenta de algo: El no conocía la felicidad, pero Candy sí.

Candy permanecía en sus recuerdos, como un halo de alegría y felicidad que contagiaba a todos a su alrededor. No importaban las circunstancias de su pasado y de que apenas siendo una bebé fue cruelmente abandonada en una noche de invierno.

Olvidada por sus padres, hizo del Hogar de Pony su familia; su sitio feliz. A pesar de la sencillez del refugio que él mismo se atrevió a visitar una vez, en ese lugar Candy recibió todo el amor que necesitaría en su vida para ser feliz. Allí se llenó del valor y optimismo para asumir los obstáculos y las desdichas de un destino que a veces fue muy duro con ella.

Todo eso se lo enseñó Candy, a través de sus ojos y su pureza, con palabras amables y sonrisas perfectas.

\- Tú también Terry

_Tú también serás feliz._

Candy le hizo prometer lo mismo, pero él no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.

En ese instante, al despedirse de ella en aquel hospital, pensó que podía superarlo. Pensó que su amor por Candy sería un sentimiento que podría ir disminuyendo con el tiempo. Pero no. Era un sentimiento al que recurría cada día, desde el amanecer, al brillo del alba, hasta el anochecer. La veía en Escocia, escuchándole recitar sonetos de Shakespeare… Y la veía en las noches, a su lado. Esta vez le contaba las pecas del rostro, que eran muchas, y la reprendía por estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

¿Por qué no saltó del tren en Chicago? Pudo haberse reunido con ella aquel día y el destino hubiera sido más indolente con él… Pero no. En aquel momento el compromiso con la compañía Stratford pesó más, más que la visión de la rubia corriendo por alcanzar el tren y darle, aunque sea, un vistazo.

Sus pensamientos no fueron los mejores en aquel momento. ¿Qué le dirían si abandonaba las funciones de la obra? No tendría nada que ofrecerle a Candy sino tenía un trabajo, si no tenía estabilidad.

_Bah_. Ahora se da cuenta que sus pensamientos fueron absurdos en aquel entonces. Nada valía la pena sacrificar por Candice. Pero ese día, fue precisamente lo que él hizo, por eso no le costó abandonar la compañía tiempo después, sin sentir remordimiento.

Por esos días su amor con Candy era todo dolor y arrepentimiento, se entregó a la bebida y al juego, volvió a ser el gamberro de antes, el papel que mejor se le daba. Pronto dejó de asistir a las funciones de Stratford y sus visitas a Susana eran menos frecuentes. Hasta el día en que no regresó más… Todavía no sabe a ciencia cierta cuantos meses estuvo vagando. Si fueron cinco meses o seis. Poco le importó el ritmo de la vida después.

Paso por Rockstone, Birmingham, Memphis, Nueva Orleans… de un teatro ambulante decadente a otro peor. Se atrevió a abandonar su sueño artístico, porque dejó a un lado su sueño más importante: Candice. Con ello perdió toda la vida que imaginaba para su porvenir.

_\- Si esta era nuestra despedida, preferiría nunca haberte conocido._

Desde la última vez que la vio, todavía sostiene ese pensamiento ahora. ¿Podía llegar a ser feliz sin Candice?

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, Terry era observado por Susana. La rubia notó su ánimo ausente desde que la fue a recoger en su casa. Su idea de un viaje sorpresa a los paisajes de las fincas de las Mansiones Vanderbilt no terminó siendo como lo esperaba.

La recomendación de su médico tratante para tomar más aire libre porque le hacía bien a su salud terminó por ser el escenario ideal para que Terry recobrara su actitud melancólica de siempre. Tenia más de media hora parado, observando el paisaje sin mirar a nada en particular, y mucho menos a ella.

Como acostumbraba, Susana no le comentó nada al respecto y no le quiso sacar palabras de más. En el trayecto y durante la visita el joven sólo habló de su admiración por la arquitectura del sitio y lo mucho que le impactó ver la belleza y extensión del Rio Hudson.

La rubia se ocupó preparando una corona de flores con las lilas, margaritas y rosas que se encontró en el camino, y así dejarle a Terry tiempo para pensar, lo que sea que necesitara pensar. Quizás se animaría y le comentaría su problema.

Pero tenía miedo.

Terry tenía esa mirada, esa tristeza en los ojos de estar pensando en _ella_. Lo podía reconocer, era la misma actitud que tuvo antes de irse luego de su separación de Candy, la misma mirada que tiene cada vez que su nombre sale a la luz.

La rosa blanca que Susana tenía entre sus manos se deshizo en pétalos, como el resto de las flores que sostenía en su mano.

El viento llevó los pétalos hasta Terry y éste por fin reparó en ella.

\- Este lugar me hace recordar a Escocia y sus paisajes- le dijo-. Primera vez que veo un verde así en Norteamérica.

Susana le sonrió y se atrevió a preguntarle con timidez.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Terry? Desde que llegaste has estado muy pensativo.

El joven pareció sorprendido con sus palabras, pero la tranquilizo rápidamente.

\- Estoy bien Sussie, solo que tenía mucho tiempo sin apreciar la naturaleza.

Agradecía sinceramente la llamada de Susana, quien lo invitó a visitar los jardines de las Mansiones Vanderbilt, uno de los pocos sitios en Nueva York donde se podían apreciar paisajes al natural. Lo único que tenías que hacer era conducir más de una hora en carretera o tomar un tren para llegar, pero el viaje realmente valía la pena.

Terry notó que Susana sostenía una corona de flores, estaba casi terminada pero algo endeble. Se la quitó de sus manos y aseguró la base de la corona con un poco de presión.

\- ¿Qué haces Terry?

En ese instante, en la mente de Terry volvía a aparecer Candy. Las rosas siempre le recordaban a ella. Tan dulce y noble.

Ella fue quien le enseñó a considerar los sentimientos de las demás personas, anteponiendo los suyos. Con Candy descubrió a comportarse como una persona y no un gamberro que llegaba borracho a la iglesia y peleaba en bares. Antes de ella, nunca se consideró un caballero… con ella comprendió el honor de una dama, el deber que tienen los hombres para honrarlas.

Luego de ajustar la corona de flores, la puso sobre la cabeza de Susana, ignorando su pregunta anterior. Si su prometida se ocupó haciendo una corona de flores, mas le valía usarla ella y no dársela a él.

La rubia se sorprendió ante el gesto de Terruce y éste la vio verla temblar de emoción al sentirse halagada e invadida por su gentileza.

\- Terry

\- Creo que ahora la corona está realmente terminada. Alguien tiene que lucirla, ¿no?- le preguntó sonriendo mientras se agachaba a su lado.

\- Oh Terry- fue lo único que pudo decir Susana, ahora olvidando sus pensamientos angustiantes de antes.

De pronto, un halo de luz blanca iluminó el lugar y antes de darse cuenta, el sonido de un flash resonó muy cerca.

Terruce supo que era antes de levantar la mirada.

Por supuesto que era la gente de prensa, ansiosa de tomarle fotos a él y Susana. Persiguiéndolo tal cual las pulgas a un perro. No sabía cómo rayos llegaron hasta allá, pero supuso que lo siguieron todo el camino desde la casa Marlowe hasta aquí.

\- ¿Pero que fue eso Terry? ¿Acaso nos están tomando fotos?

El actor ignoró la pregunta de Susana mientras buscaba con la mirada a quienes se atrevieron a invadir su privacidad. No muy lejos, detrás de la barandilla de un jardín, estaba Maggie Sellers y su fotógrafo. Ambos evadían su mirada mientras preparaban su equipo para partir. Ya tenían una foto y se podían largar.

Levantándose, Terry hizo un gesto de acercase hacia ellos, pero en ese momento la periodista cruzó su mirada con él y se dio vuelta para irse caminado lo más rápido posible con el fotógrafo. Claro, ya tenia su página resuelta para los próximos días.

Cobardes.

Se había preguntado cuanto demoraría en aparecer de nuevo la reportera. Desde que llegó a Nueva York no había visto indicio de la prensa siguiendo sus pasos, luego de la caótica escena que le montaron en la rueda de prensa final de la compañía Straford se atrevieron a dar la cara nuevamente.

Chasqueó la lengua. Si continuaban así, encontrarían la ubicación de su nuevo apartamento pronto.

\- Lo siento mucho Terry, no tenía idea de que nos siguieron hasta acá.

Le dedicó a Susana una mirada llena de compasión, no entendía porque la rubia se disculpaba por algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Que la prensa lo siguiera no era nada nuevo. Le buscaban, le tomaban fotos, le halagaban, le criticaban. A todo eso estaba acostumbrado, eligió ser actor después de todo.

Actor de Broadway, ni más ni menos.

Con el teatro podía ser todo lo que él quería. Podía ser un príncipe o un mendigo; ser un héroe y blandir la espada, o convertirse en un descorazonado villano; alcanzar la gloria o ser miserable en sus derrotas. Era el camino que había elegido, aun sabiendo todo lo que el oficio conllevaba: convertirse en una imagen, en un nombre escrito en marquesinas y una vida que ya no sería suya estrictamente.

Era lo que quería, ¿no?

Fue su decisión, así como escogió estar con Susana Marlowe y no con Candice.

Sin querer, _ella_ volvía a aparecer en su mente. Nunca hubiera logrado su sueño de ser actor sino fuese por la presencia de Candy en su vida. Por la pecosa estuvo dispuesto a abandonar su vida de comodidades y atreverse al riesgo, a la aventura de convertirse en algo por sí mismo y no por el legado de otros.

Candy, Candy, Candy.

A ella le debía haber cumplido su sueño como actor, pero no solo eso, también le había librado del brazo del Duque de Grandchester.

Cuánto había temido que los empleados de su padre aparecieran en su apartamento y lo hiciesen regresar de Nueva York a Londres a la fuerza, que volvería al régimen hipócrita de la familia Grandchester y no volviera a ver a su madre nunca más.

Pero eso nunca pasó, y todo se debió por ella; traviesa, intrépida y persuasiva como siempre fue capaz de llegar al corazón de su padre y darle tiempo a él para tocar puertas en teatros y labrarse un camino como actor.

\- _Luego de tu partida estaba decidido a traerte de vuelta a Londres, pensaba en aquel entonces que la decisión que tomaste no te auguraba nada bueno, afortunadamente ella estaba allí y cambio mi opinión. Me ayudo a entender un poco como te sentías. _

La palabras de Richard Grandchester continuaban resonando en lo profundo de su corazón. ¿Hasta qué punto Candice seguiría apareciendo en su vida? ¿Hasta qué punto se haría inolvidable?

\- ¿Terry?- inquirió a su lado Susana, viendo como había vuelto a ser el mismo joven ensimismado de minutos atrás- ¿Estás bien Terry?

\- Creo que es hora de irnos Susana- le contestó el actor con la mirada pérdida en el atardecer.

El joven no prestó atención a las repetidas disculpas de Susana por el acoso de la prensa.

Pensaba más bien, si el tráfico lo permitía podían regresar en una hora a Manhattan, pero él sabía que iban a demorar más que eso. No le agradaba la idea de andar en carretera en pleno atardecer. No es que no le gustara la puesta de sol, pero en esos momentos el cielo era un revoltijo de colores que le impedían afirmar si era naranja, rojo, azul o incluso violeta.

El cielo se asemejaba al estado de sus sentimientos actual, una clara metáfora de lo que ese día había significado para él.

Y todo por la visita del Duque.

Un padre que vino a abrir viejas heridas.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan a leer, siguen la historia y muchísimas gracias a los invitados por sus reviews! Me alegran el día.**

**Mimie Grandchester: Estoy feliz de que te interese mi historia. Los datos de Candy Candy Final Story los leí hace tiempo (años)en un foro en español, llamado Candy Candy Foro Rosa, pero no he podido acceder a la novela completa, he leído extractos y el resumen de todo lo que pasa.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desencuentros **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Forgina Marlowe era una mujer muy práctica y convencional, adherida a las costumbres cotidianas y al tradicionalismo. Se levantaba muy temprano, antes de las seis de la mañana y se acostaba a las nueve de la noche; ni un minuto más temprano ni más tarde. Cuando estaba lista, bajaba a la cocina y ordenaba preparar el desayuno a las 7:15 de la mañana, de acuerdo a la dieta establecida para desayunos correspondientes a cada día.

La mesa se servía a las ocho, y para esa hora, Susana ya debía estar en el comedor.

La rutina no siempre fue tan rigurosa, pero desde el accidente de su hija algunas reglas de la casa debieron modificarse. La alimentación y cuidado de ella era la prioridad número uno del hogar, porque cualquier malestar o infección de Susana podría empeorar su frágil estado. Si todo eso, ella lo podía impedir con cuidados diarios llenos de delicadeza y cariño, así lo haría siempre.

Hoy comerían tostadas francesas, trozos de fruta dulce y jugo de naranja, luego de eso, ella procedería a leer la prensa en la mesa y comentarle a Susana las noticias más importantes. Ella revisaría el periódico primero, una costumbre que ganó hace poco más de un año, cuando a su futuro yerno le dio por volverse un gamberro ebrio, que iba borracho a sus presentaciones y amanecía en la desidia de calles para el deleite de la prensa que publicaba sus fotografías a cuatro columnas al siguiente día.

Susana no vio ninguna de esas vergonzosas noticias, hizo el mayor esfuerzo para ahorrarle cualquier tristeza a su hija, porque hasta el día de hoy, no alcanzaba a comprender, como un simple mal comentario a ese muchacho, podía reducirla hasta el grado de ver decaída su salud, como si no se alimentara de nada por semanas.

– ¿Hay una noticia interesante Mamá? —le preguntó la joven con rostro sonriente.

– No veo nada relacionado a Terry querida- le contestó su mamá, sabiendo de antemano que era lo que realmente buscaba su hija.

Susana respiró aliviada. Sabía que Terry no tenía porqué aparecer en los tabloides nuevamente. La temporada de presentaciones había terminado hace tres semanas, los actores estaban de vacaciones y la compañía estaba en receso. Cualquier noticia relacionada con el solo sería chismorreo o una invasión a su vida privada.

Como lo que sucedió hace dos semanas en su visita a los Jardines Vanderbilt.

La señora Marlowe recuerda esa mañana perfectamente, fueron cuatro días después de que su hija tomara la recomendación del médico y se fuera a pasear con Terry.

Dejó a Susana ir sola, porque se veía llena de vida y esperanza cuando le pidió que nadie les acompañara, solo quería que fueran Terry y ella. No convencida con la idea, porque evidentemente no le quería confiar su hija a ese muchacho por tanto tiempo, los vio marchar, Susana toda emocionada por una aventura con su prometido, y Terruce, con una cara emocionalmente constipada, más de lo normal.

Ese día regresaron bastante entrada la noche, sus rostros taciturnos y silenciosos. Compartieron una despedida rápida y luego el joven se marchó en su carro. La señora Marlowe pensó que el viaje los había dejado extenuados pero en aquel momento era más que eso.

Lo entendió todo cuando vio las fotografías en el periódico. En la portada de la sección Sociales, abrían la página con cuatro imágenes de Susana y Terry, ambos sonriendo, uno al lado de otro; ella usaba flores en el cabello mientras él la observaba con ojos gentiles. Viéndolo bien, y por el título usado "Romeo y Julieta salidos de Broadway", eran el retrato perfecto del romanticismo y la dulzura, así que no entendió la incertidumbre de Susana al leer la nota de prensa y tampoco el hecho de que el joven se haya ausentado desde entonces, cuando acostumbraba a venir diariamente.

Terruce solo había aparecido en una mañana hace dos días. El actor les hizo una visita relámpago donde les hizo llegar una invitación a la fiesta anual que realizaría el Centro Cultural de Preservación Histórica de Nueva York, un momento de reunión para la élite cultural e intelectual de la ciudad, donde asistían las más importantes personalidades del arte, la música, el teatro, el cine, la literatura y la moda.

Tanto su hija como ella, habían sido fieles asistentes a la velada como miembros de la familia Marlowe, pero desde la muerte de su esposo, no habían vuelto a ser presencia en el mundo artístico hasta la incipiente y corta carrera de Susana, y posteriormente la llegada de Terry a la familia. Este año regresarían y estaban llenas de expectación, sobre todo la joven rubia, que se había esforzado en conseguir un vestido que fuera lo suficiente ligero para usar sin molestias en la silla de ruedas.

–Mamá, ¿los estilistas a qué hora llegarán? — le preguntó Susana luego de terminar su desayuno.

– Estarán aquí para las 10:30, querida. Recibí una confirmación de su llegada hace apenas un rato— le contestó, siempre anticipando los pensamientos de su hija.

Susana le sonrió.

–Quiero estar lista para el momento en que Terry venga por mí. Sabes que él es siempre en muy puntual en cada una de sus citas y reuniones. Ves Mamá, que es verdad lo que dicen de los ingleses — sonrió por lo bajo—. Siempre muy puntuales, con el reloj a la mano.

A su hija se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que mencionaba a ese muchacho, y así le contara cuentos ya sabidos sobre Terry y alguna de sus bondades, Forgina Marlowe optaba por no prestarle atención. En cambio, se enfocó en cierto titular de prensa, algo relacionado a la nobleza británica y la donación de obras de arte al Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York, por parte del Reino Unido a Estados Unidos, como una muestra de agradecimiento al contribuir a la preservación y resguardo del patrimonio artístico de Inglaterra en tiempos de guerra.

Vio la foto donde se apreciaban Duques y Condes estrechando sus manos con el director y del Museo de Arte, John Doughnut. Uno tenía un rostro severo y arrogante, otro aparecía con el nombre de Duque de Westminster y era un hombre atractivo con expresión afable. Y el otro, el más alto, tenía un aire ausente y solemne muy parecido a alguien que conocía. Se quedó contemplando su rostro, pero cuando leyó el nombre, quedó paralizada.

**Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester. **

La mente de Forgina Marlowe, siempre rápida y habilidosa para proyectar rumbos en beneficio de todo lo concerniente a su hija, pocos segundos tardó en hacer las conexiones. No tuvo dudas del descubrimiento que había hecho. Volvió a mirar la fotografía, para cerciorarse de los nombres y el parecido físico. La apariencia externa era algo que podía pasar desapercibido por un ojo desinteresado, pero para ella, que llevaba años en la observancia del prometido de su hija no era un detalle que pasaba desapercibido.

Su descubrimiento cuadraba con la confesión hecha hace pocas semanas por el mismo Terry, de que "su padre también se llama Richard", aunque el joven nunca explicó quién era y no especifico si vivía o no. Pero la cuestión de ser descendiente de una familia real británica explicaba su misterioso origen, sus maneras y formación, el porte y la inteligencia, hasta incluso el cambio abrupto del apellido.

_Su hija se había enamorado del hijo de un Duque._

El hijo de un Duque inglés que le gustaba mantener un bajo perfil, porque con eso quizás escondía la verdadera razón de su éxito: el patrocinio de la nobleza británica.

Si ese era el caso, a Forgina Marlowe muy poco le importaba. Tenía que admitir, que Terry era un triunfador en las tablas, más joven y talentoso que cualquiera, y más rico que cualquiera con trayectoria similar. Pero no se quedaba allí, el chico venia de la alta nobleza de Reino Unido. Vaya sorpresa para ella, que lo tuvo por todos estos años por un inglés con suerte que se aprovechó de su físico para volverse el protagonista de Broadway.

Contempló a Susana, que comía muy a gusto fresas con crema, ajena al descubrimiento de su madre. Su hija se había enamorado del hijo de un Duque y no lo sabía. Lo desconocía igual que el resto del mundo.

La nota de prensa indicaba que las personalidades de la nobleza británica estarían presentes en la fiesta anual del Centro Cultural de Preservación Histórica de Nueva York que se llevaría a cabo en el Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York. Forgina Marlowe sonrió.

Esa misma noche los descubriría, en algún momento padre e hijo debían hablar y sin que nadie sospechara, solo Susana y ella se acercarían a conocer la verdadera relación entre los dos. Ellas merecían saberlo, como futura familia política.

Resuelta y convencida, se dirigió muy sonriente a su hija diciendo:

–Sussie, creo que es hora de empezar a arreglarte. Tendremos una noche inolvidable.

.

.

.

.

.

La invitación a la velada del Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York estaba encima del escritorio del Duque de Grandchester, sin abrir y con unos cuantos libros encima de ella.

Richard no se había molestado en revisarla, así como no revisaba el resto de su correspondencia, que estaba seguro, venía repleta de noticias del Frente en Europa, con las cuales no quería lidiar en ese preciso momento. Suficiente chasco tuvo con Terry como para pensar en resolver maniobras de guerra o diplomacia entre Reino Unido y Alemania.

Sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo necesario para enviarle un telegrama hace dos días a su asistente Charles Jensen. No lo felicitó por ser partícipe del movimiento político que aceptó el voto de las mujeres en Inglaterra en pleno congreso, como lo dictaba el deber ser, sino que le escribió un mensaje personal, sucinto y de reproche: "Terruce ni siquiera tiene fecha de matrimonio. Tu información fue falsa y confusa Jensen".

Recibió una respuesta muy veloz de su asistente, que no le alcanzó un telegrama para disculparse lo suficiente, sino que le envió hasta cinco.

El dramatismo trágico de Jensen lo reconfortaba un poco, aunque fuera por hacer sentir mal a alguien más. La verdad es que no estaba del todo molesto con su asistente, si bien la información fue confusa, lo cierto es que Terry se casaba, pero no lo haría con la chica que el había imaginado y tampoco tenía fecha determinada para sellar su compromiso.

No fue difícil conocer sobre Susana Marlowe y la naturaleza del compromiso que mantenía con su hijo. La chica era una actriz, con la que se rumoraba que Terry mantenía una relación amorosa desde sus inicios en Stratford. Pero solo fueron esos, rumores… hasta el día en que sucedió ese accidente.

Sorpresa y estupor no son palabras suficientes para describir la reacción del Duque de Grandchester cuando revisó cada uno de los reportes. Un trágico y terrible hecho había apañado la carrera e incluso la vida de la joven actriz, cuando el equipo de iluminación del teatro cayó encima de ella, ocasionándole un daño tal, que tuvo que ser amputada de ambas piernas. Algunos lo describieron como un accidente, otros como un acto de heroísmo al salvar la vida de aquel que ella amaba, y que se trataba, del mismo Terruce. Ésta última posibilidad fue la que más desconcertó al Duque en demasía.

Sea cual fuere la causa, Susana Marlowe quedó anulada para la actuación y para la vida, sin poder caminar, incompleta y descartada por una sociedad que antes la aclamó.

En medio de la tragedia mediática, los testimonios relataron la inseparable compañía de un actor enamorado que juró casarse con ella, pintando un poco de color el panorama gris.

Así fue como nació el compromiso de Terruce con Susana.

De lejos, parecía una historia de amor, sacrificio y entrega, digna de ser recordada entre otras historias de romance y drama de la vida real. Pero Richard Grandschester no se traga cuentos rosas, mucho menos cuando el anti héroe romántico de su hijo es uno de los protagonistas.

Por esa razón, decidió buscar respuestas.

Aunque había evitado por todos los medios volver a cruzar palabras con Eleonor Baker, se tragó su vergüenza y fue en su búsqueda. La actriz le había ocultado el pequeño detalle del compromiso de Terry en sus cartas de auxilio y él estaba resuelto a saber el porqué.

Pero cuando llegó a la casona Baker a las afueras de Manhattan, le informaron que Eleonor había marchado a terminar el rodaje de una película en Florida y hasta ahora no tenía fecha de regreso.

«¡Richard Granchester!», había gritado la anciana Faustina, ama de llaves de toda la vida de Eleanor al verlo llegar, luego de santiguarse varias veces al pensar que se trataba de una aparición. La criada le preguntó con sumo recelo que hacía en la casa de Eleanor.

A pesar de su escepticismo por la preocupación que tenía por Terry y la aparente antipatía que le profesaba, la anciana le contestó todas sus preguntas, no antes sin despacharlo rápidamente diciendo: «Le diré a mi Señora cuando regrese que usted estuvo por aquí, y le comentaré lo viejo y canoso que esta, a ver si por fin decide de una vez que hombres como usted no valen la pena».

No le ha querido dedicar segundos pensamientos a lo que sea que piense la vieja Fausta, pero tenía que admitir que le preocupaba el hecho de regresar a Inglaterra sin haber visto a Eleonor.

Sólo por las razones concernientes a Terruce, claro está.

– ¿Richard?– una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

De pie en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el Conde de Portland, Henry Percyval, buen amigo de Richard desde la juventud. Esta noche asistiría con él y el Duque de Westminster a la celebración del Centro Cultural de Preservación Histórica de Nueva York.

–Es hora de irnos- le anunció el hombre, vestido para la ocasión con un elegante esmoquin negro y un sombrero de copa que dejaba ver una hilera de cabellos muy blancos.

– ¿Es realmente necesaria mi presencia Henry?

El Conde de Portland le dirigió una mirada inescrutable, como si supiera de antemano que la asistencia a esa reunión le convenía más a él, que a cualquier otra persona.

–Créeme que lo es, Richard.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre las obras donadas al Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York, estaba dos pinturas de Joannes Vermeer, que provenían de la colección privada del Conde de Portland, y grabados de Andrea Martegna y de Rembrandt provenientes de las casas nobles, obras valoradas en miles de dólares. En tiempos de guerra era una prioridad de la nobleza preservar el patrimonio artístico, así como un guiño a los americanos por su contribución en la Gran Guerra, como parte del bando de Los Aliados.

Richard mantenía una cara pasiva mientras los flashes de las cámaras sonaban a su alrededor. La fiesta en el majestuoso museo era atendida por la élite de la sociedad neoyorkina: magnates, artistas, políticos y aristócratas. La burguesía en pleno.

Entre las salas de exhibición del museo, desde la egipcia hasta la sala de armaduras, se acumulaban stands de exhibiciones de cuadros y esculturas que serían vendidos por causas benéficas, así como también mesones de aperitivos y bebidas para el refrigerio de los invitados.

A su lado, el Duque de Westminster conversaba animadamente con una diseñadora francesa que acababa de conocer y por el otro lado, tenía al Conde de Portland que ya se había vuelto muy viejo para este tipo de eventos y mantenía aburridos a los empresarios que se habían acercado a entablar con ellos una conversación, más por la posición social que ostentaban por ser nobles, que porque fueran unos caballeros interesantes.

Era sumamente molesto permanecer en este sitio luego del saludo inicial a las personalidades de rigor y la sesión de fotografía para la prensa, porque entonces todo se volvía cotilleo, flirteo y entretenimiento para los asistentes.

En una reunión de este tipo conoció a Eleonor Baker. Fue hace ya mucho tiempo pero lo recuerda todo como si fuera ayer. Fue en un evento de aniversario de la Aviación Inglesa. Ese día, él y su escuadrón habían recibido reconocimientos por parte del Rey por la exitosa prueba de la aviones MK-411, primeros en recorrer una distancia de ida y vuelta de más de 150 kilómetros. Embriagado de la juventud y del orgullo, celebró una de las mejores noches de su carrera como piloto y para completar su éxtasis, conoció a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Era rubia, de aspecto delicado y con sonrisa dulce, tal vez algunos años menor que el, pero con una sensualidad nata que superaba a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido hasta ese momento. Decir que se enamoró a primera vista es poco, quedó totalmente embelesado por ella. No le importó su trasfondo como actriz ni la inferioridad de su rango, hasta que no estuvo involucrado sentimentalmente con ella, no se cansó de perseguirla.

De su amor desaforado por Eleonor Baker nació Terry, un hijo tan parecido a los dos y tan voluble que ninguno de los dos pudo o supo controlar nunca.

–¿Has visto a alguien conocido Richard?- le susurró el Conde de Portland a su lado.

Richard lo miró con ojos cautelosos, pues desde su llegada al Museo, Henry no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas furtivas mientras a su vez observaba todo el panorama de evento, como buscando por alguien.

–¿Que pretendes Henry?

– Solo te digo que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos, a lo mejor encuentres a quién viniste a buscar a América.

Richard lo miró atónito.

El viejo Henry lo conocía mejor que nadie entre sus más allegados, pero incluso a él, le ocultó la verdadera razón de su viaje a América. Encontrarlo aquí fue una casualidad, pues aunque el Conde y el joven Duque de Westminster sí habían sido enviados para entregar la valiosa contribución de arte a los americanos, él no, y se inventó una reunión con políticos y senadores de Nueva York para no levantar sospechas, pero al parecer, Henry no se lo creyó por ningún momento.

Que supiera de su búsqueda por Terry era una posibilidad que no le llegó a la mente y que evidentemente, era muy factible ante cualquiera que conociera que tenía un hijo escapado desde hace años.

–¿Así que sabes que Terruce estará aquí?- le interrogó por lo bajo, para que los caballeros alrededor no le escucharan.

– Estará presente, de acuerdo a los comentarios de John. Se complacen de tener entre sus invitados al mejor actor de Broadway del momento.

Por el tono usado por Henry, el Duque sabía que su amigo estaba sorprendido con la carrera que había escogido su hijo.

– Decidió dedicarse a la actuación, justo como Eleonor.

– Hmp. Todo este tiempo pensé que lo habías enviado a una universidad en Boston- le recriminó el Conde.

Richard suspiró. Lo que más le hubiera gustado en la vida era ser partícipe en la formación profesional de su hijo, así se dedicara a las leyes, la carrera militar o a la ciencia… pero al dejarlo ser, Terry se convirtió en el mejor actor de teatro a su edad, y ese detalle, le generaba una satisfacción enorme, aunque tenía dudas de cuán feliz era Terry al alcanzar su objetivo.

–Mira quién está allí- le dijo el Conde, señalando con los ojos el pasillo a su lado derecho donde se aglomeraba un grupo de personas.

El Duque se estiró hasta donde pudo y al fin pudo verlo iTerry estaba allí! Justo a algunos metros de él, acompañado de lo que parecían ser, a todas leguas, dramaturgos y escritores de porte desgarbado y barbas largas, y una joven rubia en silla de ruedas que escuchaba atentamente cada frase que salía de la boca de Terry.

Estaba seguro que esa joven era Susana Marlowe. Era de aspecto frágil, poseedora de una belleza americana clásica que apaciguaba un poco la tristeza que su actitud emanaba . Detrás de ella, estaba una señora con rostro serio y aburrido, probablemente su madre.

A juzgar por el escenario que se le presentaba, Terry parecía un pez en el agua hablando, de lo que aparentemente era teatro y literatura, mientras su audiencia admiraba cada palabra que decía.

No era el mejor momento para abordarlo y pedirle que le presentara a la señorita Marlowe, así que se quedó observando desde lejos la animada conversación que tenía el grupo. En algún momento Terry iría a buscar el refrigerio, aprovecharía ese instante para acercarse a él.

Disimuladamente se acercó más a la conversación que sostenía el Conde de Portland con los empresarios americanos, fingiendo interés. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que pudiera llegar hasta su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Terry amaba tener conversaciones sobre arte y dramaturgia, lo bueno de fiestas como la de esta noche, era que tenía la oportunidad de conversar con los directores, guionistas, productores de teatro y cine sobre nuevas producciones. Que movimientos literarios se imponían, si el esperpento era la tendencia para innovar las puestas en escena en teatro y si Broadway sería capaz de atreverse a usarlo en sus obras, etc.

Pero a pesar de estar rodeado de personas atentas a escucharlo, su naturaleza solitaria salía a despuntar luego de un rato.

Ya había hecho ofertas para comprar unas pinturas impresionistas de un artista medianamente reconocido para ayudar a la causa de los desamparados por la guerra en Europa. Susana y su madre parecían muy ocupadas hablando con un productor de radionovelas y el ambiente ya se había tornado un poco soporífero, gracias a las bebidas que consumían los invitados, especialmente los que conversaban con él.

Salió a fumarse un cigarro, una de sus más viejas costumbres.

El Museo Metropolitano de Nueva Yok era un edificio impresionante, con salas espaciosas para caminar y perderse en medio del arte. Encontrar una salida al exterior no fue difícil y afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor para importunarlo.

No había terminado su primer cigarro cuando escuchó unos pasos y el sonido de un bastón acercándose.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Debió haberlo imaginado desde un principio, cuando supo que la aristócratas ingleses estarían presentes en la velada.

–Duque de Grandchester, pensé que ya había vuelto a su castillo– le dijo con ironía al ver a su padre a pocos metros de distancia de él.

El joven no sabía muy bien que decirle. Esta insistencia del Duque de Grandchester de encontrarse con él, lo confundía de sobremanera, y le inquietaba saber, que ambos se encontraban en un evento público oficial donde cualquier persona podía verlos, e incluso, reconocerlos.

–Le sugiero que tenga cuidado Duque de Grandchester, si lo ven conmigo, pueden descubrir nuestro parentesco, así hace algún tiempo haya renunciado a su apellido.

Richard Grandchester suspiró resignado cómo si hubiera estado esperando tocar ese tema. Claro, desde hace tiempo era conocido como Terry Graham y no como un Grandchester

–Puede que hayas renunciado en apariencia Terry, pero la única forma de separarte de tu familia es si eres declarado como indigno. Aún así no estés destinado al título, sigues siendo mi hijo–. Luego de una pausa, le dijo con cierta solemnidad– y por supuesto, que seguirás siéndolo, al menos de mi parte.

La confesión de Richard sorprendió a Terry, que se quedó nuevamente sin palabras. Esta estrategia del duque de padre adnegado no se la podía creer, luego de años de abandono y desinterés de su parte ahora resultaba que se preocupaba por el.

–Hable en serio Duque de Grandchester, ¿Seguro que no se está muriendo y quiere hacer las paces con el hijo bastardo para expiar su culpa ?

Al ver que el Richard solo lo miraba sin responder, quiso probar otro terreno.

– ¿O se está arruinando por culpa de la guerra y viene a pedirme ayuda?

El rictus severo del rostro de su padre, le dijo que esta vez había cruzado un límite. Perfecto, ahora si volverían a ser los de antes.

– Terruce, esta bien que te mofes de mí si quieres, pero no menciones la guerra en tus ironías. No te burles del daño que puede causar una guerra. No lo hagas.

El actor se sintió reprendido con razón, pero esta necesidad de enervar al Duque cada vez que lo veía funcionaba como una especie de memoria psicológica, un acto por naturaleza.

–Confórmate con saber que quería ver como te defendías en el mundo, ahora que eres un adulto. Estuviste la mayor parte de tu vida conmigo, así que no es raro que te busque ahora, incluso si es la última vez que te veo.

La ligereza del Duque en hablar de un asunto, relativamente serio, le pareció familiar a Terry. Incluso como sacaba un cigarro de su saco y empezaba a fumar.

–Pues estoy bien, gracias– le contestó con un poco de altanería.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de tenso silencio, Terry seguía inquieto. Miraba a todas las direcciones por si alguien se le ocurría aparecer en la misma instancia donde estaban ellos dos. Estaba a punto de irse, pero Richard lo interrumpió.

– Eleonor también actuaba igual que tu cuando estaba en público.

–No sé si el descubrimiento arruinaría mi carrera o me haría más famoso– le dijo con una sonrisa irónica– La prensa titularía algo así como que me aproveché de ser el hijo del Duque de Grandchester para ser famoso.

Richard no alcanzó a responderle a Terry, cuando escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa muy cerca de ellos. A pocos metros de los dos, estaban Susana Marlowe y su madre. La primera tenía las manos en los labios y la otra, portaba una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro que era muy difícil de esconder.

Terry se quedó mirándolas muy estático, sin saber que decir, porque evidentemente escucharon la conversación que mantenía con Richard.

Susana no sabía nada de su origen. Jamás le había revelado a la familia Marlowe sus raíces, ni siquiera sabían de su madre, Eleonor, sólo que era una actriz muy cercana para él. Pero de su padre Richard, de su vida en Inglaterra, nunca les comentó nada.

– Susanna– quiso explicarle.

–Terry, eres el hijo de Richard Grandchester– Susana dijo en un murmullo, como si estuviera diciendo una realidad que conocía hace bastante tiempo–. Por supuesto, eso explica muchas cosas– dijo sin levantar la mirada.

–Susana– Terry empezó a explicarle pausadamente– No era mi intención que te enteraras de esta manera. Yo…

Antes de que el actor terminara su explicación, el Duque de Grandchester se le adelantó y extendió su mano a modo de presentación a una sorpresiva Susana.

–Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester– la saludó, mientras le sostenía la mano–Lamento que la presentación se haga de esta manera. Pero ni Terry ni yo queríamos que usted descubriera nuestro parentesco de esta forma.

–Duque de Grandchester– lo interrumpió Terry a modo de advertencia para detener lo que sea que fuera a decir. Intentó remediar un poco la situación– La relación de mi padre y yo Susana es un tanto complicada, y no es lo que tu piensas–luego de una breve pausa, añadió– No nos hemos visto en más de cinco años.

Antes de poder explicarle que su separación se debía a serios, graves problemas, como el hecho de que era un hijo bastardo, que Richard nunca quiso que siguiera el camino de su madre, la señora Marlowe se adelantó a todos ellos y en una voz, más parecido a un graznido que a una voz humana, le dijo.

–Su excelencia, Su Gracia–se dirigió al Duque–, es un placer conocer al fin al padre de mi futuro hijo político. Susana y yo estaríamos muy contentas de recibirlo en nuestra casa, así como familia podemos conocernos mejor.

Terry, Susana y el Duque de Grandchester contemplaron a Forgina Marlowe por un instante, esta invitación intempestiva los tomó por sorpresa a todos. Richard miró a Terry, esperando por su rechazo, o que al menos decidiera hacer la presentación de rigor. Él suponía que la mujer era la madre de Susana, y que evidentemente no conocía las normas de protocolo por la forma en que se dirigió, pero decidió responderle al fin y al cabo.

–Me encantaría poder conocer a la familia a la que se unirá Terry, si es lo que desean–luego en un tono más político, agregó– y agradezco la invitación, señora…

– Forgina Marlowe–dijo la mujer rápidamente, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la mano del Duque.

Toda esta serie de intercambios Terry las observaba con cierto desconcierto. Jamás había visto a la mamá de Susana tan complacida con algo, parecía que en cualquier momento volaría del deleite. En cuestión de momentos, la había visto sonreir por más tiempo del que creía posible y por la expresión forzada de su rostro, hasta temía que se le fuera a romper la cara. Su padre en cambio, parecía presto y ligero a pesar de la torpeza de la situación.

El Duque de Grandchester tenía que estar muy bien con Dios para que las cosas sucedieran tal cual se esperaban del padre pródigo que regresa a mejorar la relación con su hijo. Terry maldijo por dentro. No se iba a negar a la inevitable reunión entre su padre y los Marlowe, por respeto a Susana, que merecía saber ciertas verdades sobre su vida. Con las manos hechas puños, sólo se atrevió a mirar de reojo a la rubia en su silla de ruedas, que seguía sin entender nada completamente.

– ¿Cuando regresara a Reino Unido?–le preguntó de pronto a su padre.

– Mañana por la noche–le contestó él.

Se miraron fijamente como reconociendo el reto al que se hallaban, tendrían que "reunirse" como familia una vez más, una ocasión que Terry evitó por todos los medios pero el destino fue en su contra una vez más. Mientras Forgina Marlowe convertía la invitación en un desayuno familiar, el joven actor buscaba una manera de salir del sitio.

–Enviaremos la dirección de nuestra casa a su hotel lo más rápido posible–decía la señora Marlowe, planificando los detalles de su reunión improvisada. Susana solo veía entre Terry y su padre, intentando descubrir pequeñas cosas, gestos, y quizás encontrando semejanzas físicas entre uno y el otro.

–Creo que Susana necesita volver al salón principal–dijo el joven, mientras tomaba la silla de ruedas para empezar a guiarla.

–Señorita Marlowe– el Duque se le adelantó–, es grato poder llegar a conocerla. Estoy a su servicio para todo lo que necesite.

La rubia lo observó con una sonrisa tímida y le manifestó que estaba contenta de conocer por fin al padre de su prometido.

Susana sentía la incomodidad de Terry. Sabía que él quería largarse de allí lo más pronto posible y por la expresión de su rostro hace algunos minutos, no quería que ellas se encontraran con el Duque. Lo animó a llevarla a tomar un refrigerio, quería que Terry le relatara porque nunca había hablado de sus orígenes. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Terry ni siquiera volteó a despedirse de su padre, sino que prácticamente se la llevó corriendo de la estancia.

Su madre no tardó en unirse a ella, luego de que se despidiera torpemente de Richard Grandchester. Susana quería hablar a solas con Terry, sabía que cualquier cosa que el joven tuviera que decirle no lo haría con su madre presente, así que antes de entrar al salón principal, la instó a buscar a los productores de radio, que hace poco le habían ofrecido trabajo de narradora en una de sus estaciones. La noticia le había parecido tan maravillosa que quiso anunciársela a Terry de una vez, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que el joven estaba reunido con su padre.

– Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que parecías un aristócrata, de esos que describen en los libros–le confesó sonriendo–, y ahora resulta que realmente lo eres.

– Susana, no es lo piensas. En realidad soy el hijo bastardo de un duque. Yo no pertenezco a la nobleza.

El joven actor le contó la verdad sobre su madre Eleonor Baker y la relación fallida que tuvo con Richard Grandchester. Le habló rápidamente de la oposición del abuelo Grandchester al matrimonio de ambos y como la influencia de la nobleza terminó por destruir la pequeña familia que tenían. Le comentó sobre los años separado de su madre y cómo estuvo distanciado de ella por culpa del Duque y de la misma Eleonor . También le comentó cómo esa carencia de ámbito familiar terminó para él en un hartazgo tan grande que salió huyendo del colegio donde estudiaba, abandonando toda la vida que conocía.

No mencionó el cataclismo detrás de esa decisión. El nombre que no podía mencionar en frente de Susana pero que resonaba todos los días en su cabeza. Candy, Candy, Candy. Mil veces Candy. Le servía como recordatorio para ser valiente y continuar adelante para ser la mejor versión de sí mismo.

– Si hubiese sabido que esta situación te generaba tanto estrés, jamás hubiese querido que te sintieras tan incómodo–, le dijo Susana con algo de vergüenza–. Sin embargo… Me gusta conocer cosas sobre ti Terry. Conocer a tu padre es algo que valoro mucho.

La joven evidentemente estaba contenta, contenta de llegar a cada espacio de la vida de Terry y conocer más sobre él. Ahora sabía la verdad sobre Eleonor Baker y Richard Grandchester. Lamentaba el pasado triste que su prometido debió afrontar, pero la llenaba de felicidad extrema ser la única capaz de llegar a esos niveles de intimidad con la vida personal del actor. Ese hombre detrás de las presentaciones en Broadway y protagonista de portadas de revistas, una figura incansable para sus fans, era conocido por ella y sólo ella. Ni siquiera Candice pudo llegar a este trato especial, del cual ella sí era merecedora, por derecho, porque Terry era su prometido y el de nadie más.

Conocer la familia de Terry, una persona tan reservada, era el último escalafón que necesitaba para estar presente en cada espacio de la vida del actor. Ahora lo había logrado.

Terry le anunció que ya quería irse. La velada estaba por llegar a su fin y supuso que el joven no quería encontrarse con su padre una segunda vez, especialmente en público, con más de un invitado atento a cada una de las interacciones del actor. Consintió el deseo de irse, consciente que mañana le esperaría una reunión con nada menos que el Duque de Grandchester.

Quería estar lo más perfecta posible para agradarle.

.

.

.

.

.

En el balcón de su apartamento, contemplando la vida nocturna de Nueva York, Terry perdió la cuenta de los cigarros que se fumó. Estaba fastidiado. Enojado. Que caprichosa era la vida, que lo ponía a enfrentar situaciones tan indeseables para él y obligarlo a estar con personas que nunca quiso haber estado.

No sabía que hacer mañana temprano cuando lo obligaran a sentarse en una mesa con el Duque e hicieran el papel de padre e hijo ejemplares, que quieren congraciarse con su familia política, cuando ni siquiera están bien con ellos mismos. Que proyectarán una relación que no era cierta, sólo por la presencia de Susana y su madre.

Tenía planeado revelar la cruda verdad, que era un bastardo, nacido de una actriz y un duque, que escapó de su casa y renunció al apellido noble, porque ahora vivía como actor de teatro, un actor joven, talentoso y millonario, pero que estaba destinado a pasar su vida penando, porque nunca iba a ser feliz con Susana.

Aunque honestamente, en el fondo sabía que no admitiría esa verdad ante nadie.

Esos sentimientos de despecho, lo llevaban a lamentarse. No importaba cuánto lo pensara, no importaba con cuántos ánimos se levantara en la mañana teniendo alta estima de sí mismo al saberse el mejor actor de Broadway, con sus sueños realizados y metas alcanzadas, al llegar la noche se sentía tan vacío por dentro que no podía soportarlo.

Eran sentimientos parecidos a los que mantenía en su niñez. Cuando practicaba piano con su profesor de música en la residencia de verano Grandchester.

La habilidad natural de sus dedos para tocar cada pieza y la sensibilidad musical que tenía para escoger las melodías, lo hacían merecedor de los halagos de sus preparadores, pero él no sentía ningún reconocimiento hasta que su padre se acercaba a escucharlo, aunque sea por instantes. Porque al final de su repertorio, Richard asentía la cabeza y le felicitaba su talento. «Lo has hecho bien Terruce», le decía, y se iba rápidamente a reunirse con los parlamentarios, condes, vizcondes, duques o quién sea que se acercara a robarle minutos para que nunca se dedicara a ser padre.

Esos instantes los valoraba ese pequeño Terry de seis, siete, ocho años. Una versión de él, inocente e ingenua, que no deseaba otra cosa que su padre lo mirara y alabara, porque era el único que mostraba consideración con él, en un palacio donde estuvo solo la mayoría del tiempo. Con gente que lo miraba como un ser inferior a ellos, con gente que lo miraba como una obligación que cargar o con gente que se acercaba a él con interés para ganar el interés de su padre.

Un día se escapó de sus lecciones de esgrima. Ya estaba más grande, tenía doce años. El entrenador era un gritón tisquismisqui, que le reprendía su habilidad de desplazamiento con la espada: que si tenía que elevar más la punta del pie, que no tenía el talón a ras del suelo, entre otras observaciones sin sentido. Obviamente se cansó y le gritó sus improperios. Estuvo perdido por un día, acampando en el establo con los caballos y nadie supo encontrarlo.

Excepto Richard, que se acercó sigilosamente a terminar el día, como quién no quiere la cosa, y le dijo con tono aburrido: «Terruce, estás aquí», y lo miró, fijándose en su aspecto todo malogrado y sucio pero sin decirle una palabra al respecto. Sin reprenderlo por huir de su lección e insultar al maestro, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver qué cosa estaba detrás de él. Era una potrilla de color blanco, muy hermosa, de actitud un tanto retraída. «Pensé que podrías cuidar de ella».

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Theodora, su yegua favorita y la única que tuvo. Un regalo hecho por su padre en los tiempos en los cuales se esforzaba por actuar como tal.

Ahora le sucedía lo mismo, la diferencia es que no tiene seis o doce años. Ya no recibe los halagos de los profesores de música, ni tampoco las críticas de los entrenadores de esgrima. Tampoco busca la atención del Duque. Ahora tiene 20 años, es un actor de Broadway, la prensa lo exalta, pero también tiene las mismas ganas de hundirlo. No busca la atención de su padre, ni tampoco la de su madre. Nunca se la dieron en el momento que él quiso, y ahora en una jugarreta caprichosa de la vida, son ellos quienes buscan pasar tiempo con él.

Solo espera que en las butacas del teatro haya alguien que valore realmente su esfuerzo, que sienta las emociones de sus personajes como él las siente en sus carnes. Que lloren y rían con él, que lo amen y lo detesten como héroe o villano. Porque actuando él vive muchas vidas, que no son de él y Terry no existe más y se convierte en otro. Cuando se transforma en Terry nuevamente, quisiera que alguien lo mirara por quién es él en realidad y no su fachada. Ha encontrado esa mirada en su madre, que sufre por recuperar su tiempo perdido con él, en Richard, que a pesar de todo sigue siendo su padre y el hombre que más lo conoce, en Karen Klaise, su amiga que le ofrece apoyo incondicional… y por supuesto, en Candice, aquella que él ama.

En cambio, todos los días se encuentra con los ojos celestes de Susanna, que desprenden una admiración sincera, que llega a la lealtad y adoración extrema. Algunas veces lo abruma y se siente como un objeto de exhibición, un galardón que todos deben ver, no una persona.

Un premio de la familia Marlowe, por ser el actor del momento, y ahora, por ser el hijo de un Duque.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Me demoro en subir capítulos, lo sé, pero no abandonare la historia y la subiré hasta el capítulo final. Graaaciaaas a todos por los reviews, los follows y las lecturas. En realidad lo aprecio y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Para compensar la tardanza, les dejo el sexto capítulo, que en realidad son dos en uno.

Veo que me hablan de Susana, y quizás parezco que la escribo "muy dulce", pero en realidad, todos conocemos que con su cara de _Yo No Fui_, Susana puede hacer mucho mal. Es mi manera de mantenerla in character... y este fic, aunque escrito en tercera persona, contiene los pensamientos de Terry. Él, como caballero que es, no va a pensar mal de Susana, ni hablará mal de ella. En el manga, Terry es de lo más respetuoso con ella, y así trato de mantenerlo aquí. Pero nosotros sí podemos ver el mal que ella hace, así como también lo verá el Duque, cuando la conozca mejor, y Eleonor, que también es testigo de como usa su tragedia para manipular la vida de Terry.

Antes de partir, me gustaría saludar al user **Darjeeling.** I'm not speak english very well, but I want to answer you. I'm really happy with your review, thank so much to share your thoughts with me about the story and I'm glad you like it. Do you have to translate the fic to spanish to read it? Hahaha. Yes, my fanfiction is intense. That's my intention, because this story is centered around Terry, Terry as a character, only him. I had a thing with characters like him, a kinda of damaged and little too dramatic. My story is about self discovering and Terry looking for peace, because he needs to be fixed in a way... He has suffered too much. I´m sorry if you think I love Sussie, I don't love her, no... It's just my way to portrayed her, because she is presented like a sweet girl, beautiful girl and she is loyal to Terry, but is her way to manipulate him and the people around her too. The true is that I don't believe that she loves him, I think she fantasied with him, she is like a fangirl. And because that, Terry can't feel very well with her, because is not the kind of love he needs.

My thoughts about Candy are the same as you. Candy is sunlight... and Terry sees the world through her eyes... But, as I said before, I don't going to focus in romance too much. But, in some chapters I'm going to touch that subject, because the main plot is Terry and his self discovering.

Gracias a todos por leer y que tengan feliz semana! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VII**

**.**

**. **

**. **

Decir que estaba ansioso no era lo correcto para describir su estado actual. Ni siquiera cuando audicionó para su papel como Romeo para la compañía Stratford por primera vez. A pesar de encarar la ruleta de emociones de su ascenso, caída y posterior renacimiento como actor, la presencia de la familia Marlowe y el Duque en un solo lugar lo tenían seriamente inquieto.

Su padre llegó puntual, justo a la hora en la que fue invitado. Lo recibieron la Señora Marlowe, Susana y las primas de ésta. Al parecer la visita de su padre era suficiente motivo para que la familia entera quisiera reunirse con él.

La bienvenida del Duque estuvo tan cargada de halagos dulzones y atenciones exageradas que hicieron que Terry quisiera esconder la cabeza en un hueco, pero si su padre encontró fastidiosas y falsas esas atenciones, no lo demostró en ningún momento.

Entró por la casa con ese aire de superioridad intrínseco de él, saludó a Terry con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, y le murmuró por lo bajo que, antes de su llegada, parte de su personal había removido unos fotógrafos encubiertos en el edificio vecino.

– Por eso siempre andan sacando fotos de ti en la prensa– le dijo en tono calmo, pero Terry lo sintió como las llamadas de atención que se le hacen a los niños descuidados.

Terry resopló por lo bajo. A diferencia de su padre, no tenía un equipo de empleados contratados para que se encargaran de su seguridad personal por cada sitio que pasaba.

A medida que transcurría la mañana, más crecía en su interior el sentimiento de rechazo hacia las Marlowe y su conducta complaciente, porque detrás de esas miradas sonrientes estaba el interés del cual su padre estaba más que acostumbrado. No es que pensara que Richard quisiera burlarse de él, porque su padre era demasiado altivo para esas cosas, y en tal caso, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para evitar la reunión y no propiciarla.

Al contrario, parecía muy receptivo. El viejo de su padre sabía manejarse muy bien, contestaba y hablaba lo ocasional, preguntaba por la salud de Susana con mucha delicadeza, como si ya estuviese enterado del accidente y los pormenores, y conociera su caso de primera mano. Como si Terry le hubiera echado el cuento. Sonreía ante las ligerezas y torpezas de la Señora Marlowe, e ignoraba por completo a las primas que lo observaban con ojos enamorados, con una elegancia de primer mundo que las dejaba aún más embelesadas.

A todas estas, Terry no se tragaba su cuento y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Detrás de esa fachada, el Duque estaba estudiando y sacando conclusiones de todos a su alrededor y quién sabe que estaría pensando.

Él no hablo casi. Solo en algunas oportunidades, como cuando la señora Marlowe lamentó no poder viajar a Inglaterra porque el estado de Susana lo impedía. Terry fue rápido en agregar que no sería necesario, porque él no tenía nada que buscar en Inglaterra.

Su padre había salido con un comentario de paso, diciendo que Terry tenía una carrera exitosa y que se bastaba a sí mismo y no necesitaba de nadie, lo que Susana secundó fervorosamente.

No hablaron de la familia Grandchester, ni de la madre de Terry. Quizás Susana había alertado a su mamá de no sacar el asunto y Forgina decidió no revelar nada. Un movimiento muy sabio.

A Terry el estigma de ser un bastardo ya no le pesaba y ni le importaba. Poco le importaba si todo el mundo se enterara o no. Se habían dicho tantas cosas de él, verdades o mentiras, que ya todo le importaba poco.

Luego de más de dos horas de conversación, Terry pensaba que el tiempo del Duque actuando como un hombre simpático estaba por llegar a su fin.

El Duque se despidió de Susana deseando lo mejor para su salud, que a la vista de Terry, fueron deseos realmente honestos. Expresó su disposición para ayudar en cualquier tratamiento que necesitara, y si los doctores americanos no le parecían suficientes, podía buscar algún amigo médico en Europa que llevara su caso.

–Todos los días haré votos por su salud señorita Marlowe–le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

–Gracias Duque de Grandchester. Es usted todo un caballero, como su hijo. Es un honor haber podido conocer al padre de Terry y parte de su familia, aunque sea.

La mirada de Susana era agradecida y benevolente, pero aun así, el tono de sus palabras no escondía la aflicción que sentía de no tratar con la madre de Terry, que ella sabía muy bien quien era. El Duque la contempló por un momento antes de darse la vuelta por completo y continuar las despedidas.

Forgina Marlowe casi se desmaya cuando le dijo adiós con un beso en la mano, gesto que no se extendió hasta las primas de Susana, que se conformaron con una leve inclinación de la cabeza para despedir al Duque.

Solo entonces, Richard Grandchester se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo, preparado para despedirlo en el umbral de la puerta.

– Hay gente de prensa allá afuera- le informó a Terry.

Terry bufó. Sintió ganas de fumarse un cigarro, ¿Cómo rayos sabían que él estaba en casa de Susana? ¿Acaso alguien les avisaba? Ahora se tenía que quedar en la casa de Susana por unas cuantas horas más, luego de que el Duque de Grandchester se marchara.

Su padre tenía una expresión incómoda, gracias a sus empleados de seguridad, siempre estaba al tanto de quienes estaban alrededor de él y si había riesgos o no. Richard era un estratega militar, era valioso para la corona y por ende lo cuidaban a todo sitio a donde fuera.

– Puedes irte conmigo. Te dejaré en el hotel y el chofer llevará tu carro hasta allá y podrás marcharte a tu apartamento sin ser visto–le dijo de pronto su padre, una propuesta bastante sorpresiva.

Terry meditó por segundos su propuesta. No quería quedarse en la casa Marlowe por tanto tiempo. Pasaría más momentos con Richard, eso sí, pero conseguiría salir de allí sin que le tomaran fotografías y publicaran notas de prensa como la vez anterior. Odiaba que lo retrataran como un novio enamorado, vendiendo verdades que no eran y retratos falsos de él.

–De acuerdo–le contestó.

* * *

El chofer que enviaron por su carro se tardaría una media hora aproximadamente.

Mientras tanto, se hallaba esperando en el hall de la suite del Duque de Grandchester en el Plaza. Su padre estaba sentado al frente de él, fumándose un puro.

Aunque en ningún momento se lo agradeció, Terry estaba aliviado de haber salido de casa de Susana sin ser fotografiado ni perseguido.

Desde que llegaron al hotel, no habían intercambiado palabras entre ellos, solo silencio. Tenían una competencia tácita para ver quién era más terco en seguir ignorando el elefante en el salón.

Era lo que siempre pasaba cuando estaba en compañía del duque, incluso desde que era un niño. La lucha por saber quién daría el primer paso para iniciar una conversación después de un largo silencio entre dos personas acostumbradas a hablar muy poco.

Habían muchos temas en el aire. La insistencia de Richard en buscar una reconciliación con él, su amabilidad desinteresada para ayudar a Susana y que era lo que realmente pensaba de la familia Marlowe. Aunque lo más trascendente para ambos, era que ahora su padre sabía el porqué de su matrimonio con Susana y la falsedad del romance de fantasía inventado por la prensa. Todo era una fachada para esconder una obligación más grande que cualquier interés personal, un compromiso con el honor.

Terry se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

El Duque miraba con ojo clínico cada una de las acciones de su hijo, uniendo todos los cabos sueltos y completando el rompecabezas.

Los dedos de Terry temblaban al coger el vaso de whisky, como si fuera un muchacho nervioso.

El Duque se acordó del alcoholismo publicitado por la prensa hace un año atrás. No eran los arrebatos de la fama y los excesos, como lo pensó él en alguna oportunidad, fue su forma de escaparse de una responsabilidad que era demasiado grande para él.

– Nada me va a disuadir de no casarme con Susana. Es una asunto que le debo– dijo de repente Terry, sin que nadie le preguntara antes.

–No estaba pensando en eso. Ya estaba informado de la situación con la señorita Marlowe–le contestó el Duque, con una voz ya preparada para conversar sobre el tema.

– ¿Cómo lo supo?

– Tengo mis maneras Terry.

Su padre era un entrometido y lo peor es que en realidad no podía echarle la culpa, tampoco es que era una cuestión difícil, su vida privada estaba impresa en las páginas de los principales tabloides de Nueva York.

– Aunque tampoco me fíe de la información de la prensa. Los medios pueden ser realmente absurdos.

Terry se terminó bebida e inmediatamente se sirvió otra, como si se tratara de alguien que en mucho tiempo no había tomado nada de licor y estuviera apreciando nuevamente su sabor. Era whisky escocés, su padre sonrió por lo bajo entendiendo los gustos de Terry.

El Duque de Grandchester sintió que era el momento para abordar el tema que más tiempo rondaba en su mente, quizás la razón de porqué su hijo tenía que pasar por tantas cosas, la razón culpable de su desgracia.

– Supongo que debías estar preparado para el acoso de la prensa si estabas decidido a dedicarte a la actuación.

– Probablemente.

– Entonces…– El Duque quería hacerle una pregunta que hace mucho tiempo estaba en su mente. Terry lo miraba con las cejas alzadas, expectante– ¿Ser actor de Broadway es todo lo que imaginaste?

Terry hizo silencio y se quedó contemplando su vaso medio lleno de whisky. Sabía que Richard no estaba aquí para llevárselo de vuelta a Inglaterra, ni mucho menos, estaba aquí porque sentía curiosidad sobre su vida y no le extrañó que diera justo en el clavo, justo en el tema que tenía meses dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Se tomó un trago, y luego otro.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

–Por supuesto– le contestó.

Richard pensó que lo decía con sarcasmo, como era natural de su hijo. Pero no, al ver su rostro, tan perturbado y a la vez tan decidido, se dio cuenta que lo decía sinceramente porque en el fondo era un intento de seguir luchando, hasta aceptarlo.

Para Terry el triunfo necesariamente no era triunfo, y el desastre tampoco era desastre. Ambos era farsantes, espejismos de la vida que tenías que tratar igual y ninguno merecía deferencia.

Podía ser el más reconocido actor de Broadway y pasar a la historia pero eso no le aseguraba la felicidad. La felicidad no se compra con dinero y éxito.

Richard seguía mirando a su hijo, considerando todo lo que había logrado por su cuenta pero aún así, estaba destinado a un matrimonio sin amor por una deuda de honor.

El sacrificio de Terry ni siquiera era comparable con el suyo, cuando se separó de Eleanor Baker y se casó con la Duquesa de Grandchester. Él se casó para mantener un título y un nombre, heredar posiciones y por cumplir los deseos de su padre, en cambio Terry, lo hacía por su dignidad personal y por el resguardo de una persona a quién le debía la vida.

Su hijo tenía que ser valiente por mucho tiempo para sobrellevar la vida que le tocó.

–Aún así lo rechaces, estoy dispuesto a enviarte regalos de boda–dijo el Duque, medio serio y medio en broma, para aligerar el ambiente.

Terry lo miró sin entender si era verdad o mentira y sólo se encogió en hombros.

Lo invitaría a la boda Duque de Grandchester, pero me temo que a Eleonor no le gustará la idea.

Terry sentía esa necesidad de irritar a su padre y no pudo esconder una media sonrisa

–Como usted sabrá, ella esta primero.

Esta vez fue el turno del Duque para encogerse de hombros.

El reloj marcaba las 12 del mediodía. Terry estaba listo para irse, tanta comunicación con el Duque no podría extenderse por más tiempo, sino esta tregua terminaría más rápido de lo esperado. A esta hora el lobby del hotel no estaba tan lleno y podía irse sin muchas complicaciones.

Al levantarse y recoger su chaqueta, sintió la mirada del Duque sobre él. Una mirada un tanto extraña. Richard volvería a Inglaterra y quien sabe en cuánto tiempo volvería a Estados Unidos, no sabía si volvería a verlo o no, pero no planeaba despedirse de él de forma afectuosa ni nada.

Dejó el vaso de whisky en la mesa y lo miró. El Duque estaba de pie también.

– Que estés muy bien Terruce.

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Cuando llegara a su departamento, ya tendría tiempo de pasar en las actitudes de su padre.

Cuando giraba la perilla de la puerta, la voz de Richard llegó nuevamente a él.

– Como le dije a la familia Marlowe, cualquier asistencia médica que necesiten, pueden contar conmigo.

Terry se volteó a mirarlo nuevamente. De forma sincera, le dijo gracias, y finalmente salió del salón.

* * *

Cuando estaba caída la noche y faltaba menos de una hora para abordar el barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra, el Duque de Grandchester atravesaba el lobby del Hotel Plaza, donde estuvo quedándose por las últimas cuatro semanas.

Venía de despedirse de la delegación diplomática inglesa, el Conde de Portland y el Duque de Westminster, que estaban en el bar del hotel. Su estancia había llegado a su fin, pero ellos, más cercanos a las relaciones bilaterales entre Estados Unidos y Reino Unido, se quedarían por más tiempo.

Fue en ese momento que la vio: Eleanor Baker estaba entrando al vestíbulo, luciendo hermosa y elegante como siempre, con un vestido verde oliva ceñido al cuerpo y con el pelo rubio natural, sin pelucas, sin nada de disfraces para ocultarse.

Se quedó pasmado, al igual que la delegación que lo acompañaba y toda alma que tuvo la suerte de estar en ese momento para ver a la actriz.

Eleonor posó su mirada sobre él, pero no parecía sorprendida. Con pasos muy naturales se acercó a él, como si fuese a amigo cercano que veía de cuando en cuando.

–Henry me dijo que te encontraría de salida–le dijo.

El Duque observó que Eleonor no había perdido nada de su encanto a pesar de los años. Tenía un porte más maduro, más señorial, pero se veía igual de bella que antes.

Pensó en decirle que estaba satisfecho de verla, que la fue a buscar a su casa, que desearía que hablaran de Terruce y del compromiso con la familia Marlowe, pero con tanto público, que además estaba silencioso y expectante al ver a la actriz, no pudo decir mucho.

–Eleonor.

–¿Qué estás haciendo en Nueva York, Richard?–le cuestionó en voz baja, para que nadie le escuchara.

–Para tu satisfacción Eleonor, mi estancia en Nueva York terminó hoy– le contestó en el mismo tono.

–No te estoy exigiendo que te vayas, quiero saber porque has visitado mi casa y porque te has estado reuniendo con Terry ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

El Duque de Grandchester miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la atención de todas las personas en el lobby del hotel estaba centrada en ellos dos. Solo tenía una hora para llegar al puerto y pensaba usarla en hablar con Eleonor sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

–Hablaremos sobre todo, pero me acompañaras hasta el auto– le dijo en el oído, mientras tomaba su brazo y lo cruzaba con el de él, en un gesto que parecía entre amigos.

–Solo consiento porque hablaremos de Terry–le dijo Eleonor mientras le seguía el paso, sin ocultar la tensión de su rostro.

–Sonríe al menos, pensarán que te estoy secuestrando–le dijo el Duque.

Los asistentes del Duque de Grandchester no tardaron en recordarle a su jefe que el barco hacia Inglaterra salía en una hora, mirando repetidamente a su nueva acompañante, por si estaba considerando irse a pasar el tiempo con la actriz estadounidense. El Duque les dijo que Eleonor iría a acompañarlo, con una sonrisa practicada, como si todo el asunto estuviera planificado y fuera un encuentro entre grandes amigos.

Al subirse al vehículo, Richard sabía que tenía que explicarle a Eleonor la razón detrás de su viaje, sus descubrimientos y todo lo que pensaba del asunto del compromiso de Terry. La actriz mantenía el porte orgulloso de antes, mirando por la ventana a nada en particular y esperando que él diera el primer paso.

–Terry se casara con una muchacha a la que apenas le queda vida–sentenció el Duque, obteniendo toda la atención de Eleonor al instante–. Los estuve viendo, desde sus fotos en la prensa hasta que estuve con ambos cara a cara. Primero pensé que se trataba de otra chica, pero resultó ser una actriz que sufrió un accidente. Lo comprendí todo, Terruce tiene una deuda de honor y la cumplirá así le cueste.

Hizo una pausa, esperando cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir la mujer a su lado, pero ella solo lo miraba con ojos graves, ambos conociendo lo delicado del asunto.

–Esa chica, Susanna, ella vive porque tiene a Terry a su lado. Todo el ánimo y el espíritu que le queda están dedicados al muchacho–. Miró a Eleonor a los ojos–. No digo que este mal, si estuviera sana seria la compañera ideal, pero su estado de salud es tan delicado que temo que no dure ni un año.

El porte altivo de Eleonor se desvaneció entonces, y por instantes volvió a ser vulnerable ante la persona que alguna vez le había arrebatado a su hijo.

–Terry no es feliz con Susana– le dijo con voz débil.

– Y no lo será, Eleonor–le contestó el Duque–. Más cuando tiene una familia política que está decidida a vivir de su riqueza y su fama. Mi pregunta es, y sé que no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en la vida de Terry, pero ¿No hubo manera de evitarlo?

El recordatorio de lo desmerecedor que era de involucrarse en la vida de Terry hizo que Eleonor lo mirara con ojos duros de nuevo.

–Terry sabe lo que tiene que hacer y nada lo va a disuadir de casarse con Susana. No habla del tema conmigo, ni con nadie. Es algo que él quiere hacer. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo de visita Candy, la chica que fue su novia.

– Conozco a Candice– la interrumpió el Duque ante la mención del nombre–. Pensé que ella era la chica con que se casaría. Hasta donde sé, fue por ella que abandonó el Colegio San Pablo, para salvarla de un problema.

Por un instante Eleonor se quedó contemplativa, como si no le extrañara la razón detrás de la huida de Terry de Londres.

–¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo también? –le preguntó Richard

–Sí.

A la mente de Eleonor vino su encuentro con Candice en Rockstown. La chica dulce, tan fuerte y tan preocupada por la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya, pero también se acordó de que no quiso hablar con Terry, a pesar del estado en el que su hijo se encontraba. Esa vez no se atrevió a reunirse con Terry, a pesar de que se lo pidió.

–Me gustaría que al menos Terry tuviera a un amigo que lo acompañara durante todo esto. Conmigo no habla del tema y con nadie más… Cuando llegue el momento, de la pérdida de Susana–, Eleonor bajo la voz–temo por lo que pase con Terry, quiero que esté preparado pero parece que no ve el deterioro de Susana.

El Duque entendió a qué se refería la actriz. Todos parecían ver el final que tendría la historia menos Terry mismo, y mientras tanto, continuaba desgastándose, dándose golpes de pecho por una culpa de la que nunca fue deudor, y que en tal caso, estaba más que pagada.

–Quiero escribirle a Candice, para pedirle que lo acompañe, para que le dé palabras de apoyo, pero no sé si sería arriesgado.

–Eleonor. No esperes a que sea tarde, si tu intuición de madre piensa que eso ayudaría a nuestro hijo.

* * *

A pesar de la cercanía del verano, la noche en la que partió de Nueva York era fría y con brisas que traían el sonido del mar. Regresaría a Europa, a la guerra y lo que esperaba fuera el fin de sufrimiento para millones de británicos. Regresaría al castillo de Grandschester, vería a la Duquesa y quizás a los hijos que a veces se aparecían a buscar dinero, pasar días libres e ir a fiestas del té. En América dejaría a Terry, con su batalla silenciosa, en contra de la prensa y la familia Marlowe, personas que apostaban por ver salir lo peor de él, pero con todo y eso, Terry continuaba mostrando la mejor versión de sí mismo, así le costara su espíritu en el proceso.

Antes de partir, le dijo a Eleonor todo lo que sabía de la Familia Ardley y la ubicación de sus mansiones en Chicago. La actriz dijo que invitaría a Candice a la función de otoño de Hamlet en el Metropolitan Opera House, y esperaba honestamente que su ex mujer tuviera éxito. Aunque años de peleas y resentimientos los separaban, sentía un poco de aire en su alma al saber que aunque sea, estaban juntos en ayudar a aligerar la pesada carga que el destino había impuesto a su hijo.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos! Me hacen muy feliz! Me puse como meta terminar el fanfiction este año y espero lograrlo :)**

**Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Decisiones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(…) Estoy segura de que Terry es el actor perfecto para interpretar a Hamlet. Estoy segura que la presentación será un éxito tal y como los críticos predicen! _

_Lo siento Señora Baker…_

_La aprecio tanto que mi corazón duele._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las últimas líneas de la carta que llegó esta mañana a la residencia de Eleonor Baker.

La actriz se encontraba en la estancia favorita de su hogar, la habitación de la reflexión, como le decía Faustina, donde mientras leía y contestaba cartas podía mirar por la amplia ventana y observar el jardín que con tanto cuidado ella misma había cultivado, lleno de olivos, pinos y rosas que la hacían rememorar su infancia en Ohio. Le relajaba la vista y era feliz mientras contestaba las cartas de amigos queridos y fans enternecidos que merecían deferencia de su parte. Muchas veces se quedaba contemplando a ratos, sin observar nada en particular, solo recordando rostros, hechos pasados, experiencias que la hacían feliz.

Por eso fue el lugar indicado para leer la carta de Candice. Cuando vio el remitente, su corazón salto de la expectación, ansioso por buenas nuevas y porque al fin representara la luz al final del túnel.

Estuvo esperando por más de una semana una respuesta y al fin llegó… Aunque no era la que se imaginaba.

Volvió a leerla por tercera vez, y aún sabiendo su contenido, no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento entrañable por Candy. La joven le escribió cuán emocionada estaba de recibir una carta que representaba toda la elegancia y belleza que era Eleonor Baker: que si el color vino del sobre era el más bonito que haya visto, que era delicioso el ligero perfume a rosas que desprendía su carta y cuán hermosa y uniforme era su escritura.

Como actriz estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, pero leerlos de una chica como Candy los hacia más sinceros y valederos.

Sin embargo, fueron las siguientes líneas del texto las que bajaron su ánimo.

"_No puedo asistir a la función de Terry. No puedo"_

_._

_._

_._

Candy no aceptó su invitación.

Por más que guardó esperanzas en lograr un reencuentro entre Candice y su hijo, por más que quería que Terry estuviera acompañado de ella, simplemente no se podía.

Así como había sucedido en Rockstone, una vez más, Candy se hacía a un lado. Sabía que a la joven le dolía su decisión, pero estaba igual de convencida que debía alejarse.

"_Se lo prometí a Susana_", había escrito.

Eleonor apretó los bordes de la mesa con fuerza.

.

.

.

Susana.

Nunca había hecho una gran impresión en ella, desde que la conoció como actriz iniciada en Stratford. Era una chica cuya familia pertenecía al medio, su personalidad moldeada para agradar y complacer a todos. Una chica preparada para obtener lo que se propusiera.

Eleonor Baker no era una mujer de confrontaciones, era calma y sosegada y prefería guardar las emociones en su corazón. Desde que Terry se comprometió con Susana, nunca buscó una palabra con ella ni con su familia.

Se distanció por dos razones: en primer lugar, su hijo nunca se la presentó formalmente como prometida, pero a decir verdad, tampoco la presentaba a ella como su mamá ante nadie. Le molestaba más lo segundo, pero entendía el conflicto por razones de su carrera. Sin embargo, también sabía que Terry lo hacía porque nunca consideró la relación con los Marlowe hasta ese extremo. No permitía que su familia política lo conociera hasta ese extremo.

La otra razón para no conversar con Susana, era personal.

Los ojos azul cielo de Eleonor Baker vagaron por los objetos que decoraban la estancia de la habitación: Portarretratos, pinturas, méritos, premios, postales, recortes de prensa y muchos más. Emblemas simbólicos que reflejaban su carrera como actriz profesional desde sus inicios. Fotos de las primeras obras de teatro en las que participó, fotos con directores, agentes, actores… Un paseo visual de su vida como actriz, que tantos logros y alegría le habían brindado.

Se hizo actriz para demostrar su talento, demostrar que tenía valor por ella misma y que podía hacer las cosas, así sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo, así la sociedad no la apoyara. No lo hizo para cazar hombres, o para tener una vida llena de lujos y fama. Se hizo actriz por el amor a contar historias y generar emociones y experiencias de empatía en la gente.

Pero Susana… La chica Marlowe representaba todo lo que ella despreciaba en una actriz. Esas actrices hermosas de apariencia dulce, muñecas de porcelana que sonríen y posan a las cámaras de la mano de la figura del momento, que usan la carrera para hacerse con los fines más íntimos de su corazón. Su razón para actuar no era donar su talento para hacer sentir a la gente a través de historias que las entretuvieran, las hicieran llorar o reflexionar. Para chicas como Susana eso era algo secundario, cuando para alguien como Eleonor Baker era la razón y la esencia de la actuación… servir a la gente.

Y pensar que le había hecho caso a Richard Grandchester para contactarse con Candice. No iba a funcionar… Ya era tiempo de resignarse. Terry se casaría con Susana.

Eleonor aun estaba sorprendida de la aparición imprevista de Richard Grandchester. Por mucho tiempo pensó que no volvería a saber más del hombre, más preocupado por la política y el poder, que en su propio hijo. Ni siquiera contestó sus cartas de auxilio en las horas más desesperadas.

Su regreso le generaba una zozobra extraña ¿Y si planeaba llevarse a Terry nuevamente? ¿O simplemente quería estar en buenos términos con Terry?

Quería conversar con su hijo del asunto.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

Una mujer de apariencia delicada, con el cabello gris recogido y mirada perspicaz, se asomó a su puerta. Era Faustina. Ella supo captar en un instante la tristeza de Eleonor y no tardó en preguntarle.

— ¿Está triste porque está pensando en Richard Grandchester de nuevo?

La pregunta era más una reprimenda que otra cosa. Eleonor contuvo una sonrisa. Fausta, como la llamaba, le conocía hasta los pensamientos, pero tenía que despreocuparla de eso.

— Estaba pensando en Richard, pero no en el sentido en el que estas imaginando ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?— Le dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía sus brazos en la cintura. Con un tono de voz más sosegado, le confesó su verdadera inquietud —, todavía sigo pensando si tiene algún interés en Terry… ¿Y si se lo quiere llevar de nuevo?

Faustina rodó los ojos.

— ¡Pero Terry ya es un hombre! No querrá irse con su padre jamás.

— Eso también pienso yo…

Faustina suspiró, era típico de Eleonor preocuparse por cosas y reflexionar en los problemas una y otra vez sin pensar en soluciones, le gustaba el desasosiego y la melancolía. Siempre necesitaba de alguien que le diera un empujón para salir del hueco de tristeza donde le encantaba estar.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma? Terruce está justo afuera, preguntando por usted.

A Eleonor se le iluminó el rostro ¡Terry vino de visita! ¡Y por su propia cuenta! Normalmente lo que sucedía era que ella mandaba una invitación a cenar o almorzar, y él era incapaz de decirle no a los postres que preparaba Fausta, especialmente la crema de fresas y el pudín de chocolate.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?— le recriminó a su nana.

— ¡Usted parecía una boba melancólica!

— ¡No es cierto!—le dijo a Fausta mientras corría al vestíbulo a ponerse una ropa decente— ¿Dónde está el vestido verde de seda? ¡Fausta!

La nana rodeaba los ojos. Eleonor podía tener 43 años pero seguía comportándose como una niña a veces, todavía en pijamas y sin lavarse bien la cara en plenas horas del mediodía.

— ¿Acaso no revisa su closet?

En la sala Terry permanecía imperturbable, sin escuchar los gritos de su madre y terminando de comer felizmente unas galletas que le ofreció Faustina. Dijo que eran franceses, macarons o algo asi les habia llamado.

La casona Baker era opulenta, pero cálida y sobria. La sala de estar era sumamente espaciosa y contaba con largas ventanas verticales donde se colgaba la luz del sol a media tarde, creando una vista maravillosa. La sala de estar disponía de diversos mobiliarios en color blanco y champagne, su mama estaba acostumbrada a recibir numerosos invitados y tenía una lista de discos envidiable que colocaba en horas de entretenimiento.

Estaba revisando alguno de ellos y descubrió con agrado que había varios de jazz y blues. De gira con la Compañía Stratford había visitado la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, y quedó enamorado de la música que allí tocaban. El jazz requería de técnicas instrumentales tan precisas para hacer sonar bien el saxofón, el piano y la trompeta que todavía le sorprendía como creaban una armonía tan limpia y agradable a los oídos.

— ¿Te gusta el jazz Terry?

El joven levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su madre.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio. Se veía muy bien, con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y el rostro cubierto con un maquillaje ligero, común en ella, que la seguía ayudando a verse igual de hermosa que una mujer en sus veintes, aunque ella tuviera el doble. Terry desvió su mirada hacia el disco de Los Louisiana Five que tenía en sus manos, y le respondió a su madre asintiendo con la cabeza. Eleonor sonrío, con esa sonrisa dedicada para su hijo cuando le deja conocer sus gustos, para ella complacérselos.

— Te recomiendo escuchar éste—le dijo, señalando un disco de la Original Dixieland Jass Band—. Me han dicho que sus presentaciones en Nueva York han sido muy aclamadas.

Terry había escuchado antes de Dixieland Jass Band, recordaba alguna de sus canciones como Livery Stable Blues, y algunas veces le pareció escuchar las melodías desde el camerino de Karen Klaise.

— Son muy buenos según he escuchado, pero no los he visto en sus presentaciones. Sabes que casi no salgo.

—Claro— dijo su madre, acordándose de un detalle que era imposible olvidar.

Solían hacer esto cada vez que Terry hacia visita, el joven siempre llegaba en horas de la comida, ya sea en la hora del almuerzo o de la cena, compartían una breve charla en la sala de estar y luego Faustina los invitaba al comedor. Allí conversaban muy poco, Terry más concentrado en comer los platillos y disfrutar de los postres preparados por la nana de Eleonor que en mantener una conversación trascendente. Acostumbraban a hablar acerca de las noticias, la música o el arte. Hablaban sobre sus proyectos teatrales y a Eleonor le encantaba compartir con Terry su experiencia en la incipiente industria del cine y los nuevos guiones que le ofrecían para participar. Su hijo la escuchaba y le hacía alguno que otro comentario, pero no comentaba mucho sobre sus proyectos futuros en Stratford, la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a escuchar a su madre, pues le gustaba aprender de su experiencia y lo que le sucedía en el medio.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, Terry no dudó en colocar el disco que le había recomendado más temprano Eleonor, imaginando que estaba en alguno de esos clubes de jazz donde la vida era ligera y sus acompañantes, personas alegres que disfrutaban de la buena música como él.

— ¿Cómo esta Susana, Terry?

Terry estaba esperando por el momento en que Eleonor preguntara por Susana. Siempre lo hacía y ya le había extrañado que no la mencionara antes.

Su madre le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva, como si supiera de antemano que sabía cosas que él no le había dicho.

— Está bien, esta mañana iba a la radio con su madre. Está haciendo de narradora de una radionovela.

— Así escuche entre la gente en Florida, me dijeron que también se ha animado a escribir algunas obras.

— Está adaptando algunos guiones de su padre y piensa escribir sus historias originales— dijo Terry sin mostrar interes en seguir con el tema.

— ¿No crees que es mucho trabajo para ella? En su condición…

Su hijo se encogió de hombros.

— Quiere hacerlo.

Eleonor quiso decirle a su hijo que la condición de Susana era muy delicada como para que se ocupara en trabajos que la dejaban extenuada, pero parecía que nadie en el entorno de los Marlowe quería admitir la situación de la joven, y lo mismo pasaba con Terry.

Esta situación le preocupaba… Y en caso de que llegara ese momento, no quería pensar en cual sería su reacción.

Terry no estaba preocupado por el asunto, es más, tenía la apariencia de estar pensando en otra cosa. La miraba repetidas veces como si quisiera decirle algo, pero luego desviaba la mirada al paquete de discos de Jazz que su madre le había ofrecido.

—¿Quieres decirme algo Terry?

El joven la miró como si lo hubiese pillado en una travesura.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Madre?

Eleonor sonrió.

— Richard estuvo por aquí. Lo sé

Terry se quedó pasmado por un instante. Y luego comprendió, Richard también había venido a visitar a Eleonor, en su ruta de peregrinaje para obtener algo de perdón. Era predecible que intentara algun tipo de contacto con ella.

— No sé exactamente a que vino, pero creo que vino a comprobar con sus propios ojos que no necesito de su dinero para sobrevivir.

"Piensa tan poco de su padre", reflexiono Eleonor en su mente.

— Pero mientras estuvo aquí— continuó Terry con parsimonia, como si seleccionara cuidadosamente las palabras a decir—, me dio la impresión de que quería asegurarse que estuviera claro en lo que sea que quisiera hacer, incluyendo mi matrimonio con Susana.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ambos valorando el peso de las palabras que se dijeron, pensando si valía la pena creer en esta versión de Richard Grandchester que se preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo mayor.

Eleonor disipó cualquier duda que tuvo con respecto a la visita de Richard. No estaba aquí para llevarse a su hijo nuevamente, ni arrebatarle su sueño de ser actor, quería verlo y orientarlo, ahora mientras todavía es joven y asume su adultez. Ella sabe que está en lo cierto, pues al ver a su hijo allí, sentado en la sala de casa, con los discos desparramados a su alrededor, su postura inquieta y su mirada llena de una valentía tímida, Terry es una imagen entrañable.

Así como lo ve ella, también lo ve su padre.

Quiere estar ahí para él.

Quieren estar ahí para él.

Se acercó a un lado de Terry y le apartó los mechones de cabello que caían en su frente. Le besó la mejilla con gentileza, como los besos de buenas noches que le dan a los niños pequeños.

Entonces le preguntó.

— ¿Estás seguro de tu boda con Susana Marlowe?

Terry respiró profundamente.

— Sí, me casaré con ella.

* * *

Más tarde, antes de dormir, Eleonor Baker tomó la decisión de volverle a escribir a Richard Grandchester. No lo hizo para hacer una exigencia o pedir auxilios desesperados, esta vez, el motivo de su carta era el más inesperado en años. Tomó el boleto de Broadway que le había ofrecido a Candice y lo dobló junto a la carta. Probablemente Richard le diría que no, por la guerra y las complicaciones que vivía Reino Unido, pero al menos quería hacer el intento.

_Richard,_

_Le escribí a Candy para lograr un reencuentro entre ella y Terry, pero nuevamente vuelve a ser imposible._

_Tú, al igual que yo, tienes el mismo miedo de la realidad que se aproxima pronto, y temo que nadie en el entorno de Terry, ni siquiera __é__l mismo, está preparado para asumirlo. Me rompería el corazón verlo hundido en una culpa que no le pertenece._

_No quiero que lo tomes como una invitación abrasiva u obligada, solo es un gesto de paz._

_Terry tendrá presentaciones especiales en otoño._

_Te invito a verlo. Es más talentoso que yo._

* * *

Dos semanas despues, se encontró nuevamente en la habitación de la reflexión, contemplando el jardín de pinos y rosas, antes de leer la respuesta de una carta, que se jura a sí misma no estaba esperando con ansias. Cuando Faustina le entregó la carta, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido, sacó a relucir sus mejores dotes de actuación, fingiendo sorpresa e indiferencia. Aunque obviamente, su nana no se tragó el cuento.

Esta vez, la carta no la dejó con un sentimiento de desosiego, ni le disminuyó su ánimo aunque la respuesta fuese negativa.

_Eleonor,_

_Estamos en la misma línea de comprensión sobre el asunto que concierne a Terry. Al igual que t__ú__, me concierne cuando llegue el momento, sin embargo, conf__í__o en la templanza de Terruce para sobrellevar la situaci__ó__n, y tranquiliza un poco mis preocupaciones, el hecho de tu presencia a su lado. _

_Conf__í__o en la privacidad de la correspondencia para revelarte una confidencia y es que desde Europa al fin estamos viendo la luz al final del __t__ú__nel, una esperanza en medio de la tragedia de una guerra nefasta. Es casi seguro que para noviembre se firme la paz. Por tal raz__ó__n, no podr__é__ estar con ustedes el d__í__a de la obra. _

_Gracias por la invitaci__ó__n. La conservar__é __conmigo, aunque no sea capaz de estar all__í__ f__í__sicamente. _

_Pero pronto, espero poder verlo en escena. _

_Sé__ que Terry triunfa. __Es nuestro hijo despu__é__s de todo._

Luego de leer la carta, el corazón de Eleonor estaba lleno de esperanza, y no sabía porque.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer, por los comentarios y muchas gracias a los lectores que no merezco :)**

**El próximo capítulo vendrá muy pronto! **


End file.
